Light and Dark
by Rachel Flawers Aray23
Summary: la continuacion de Arcángeles vs Arcángeles
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**Light and Dark**

**Prologo **

_Cuando somos niños nuestros padres nos dicen que debemos abrirle nuestro corazón a Dios porque él es misericordioso y justo, pero de lo que nunca nos hablan es de las profesáis que existen somos unos completos ignorante de la verdad _

Quinn se sentó de un golpe sobre la cama mientras respiraba agitadamente acababa de tener nuevamente otra pesadilla bueno en realidad era la misma que seguía repitiéndose y cada vez era mas frecuentemente, miro a su lado derecho y vio que su novia no estaba entonces miro el reloj de la mesita el cual apuntaba las 7:30 pm se desperezo un poco para luego levantarse e ir en busca de su chica la cual encontró sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro y durante unos segundos se dedico solo a observarla ya que se veía como una escultura griega representado la maternidad

_**- Que me ves**_ – le pregunta con rapidez

_**- Te ves hermosa**_ – responde mientras se acerca a ella

_**- En serio, no me veo gorda**_ – indaga mientras hacia un pequeño puchero

_**- Para nada**_

_**- Estas bien**_ – interroga a su novia al ver su semblante

_**- Estoy bien**_ – respondió mientras acariciaba el vientre y depositaba un tierno beso en el mismo

_**- Es que últimamente te siento muy inquieta, y se que has estado teniendo pesadillas **_

_**- No es nada **_

_**- Amor tener pesadillas constantemente no es normal**_ – dijo con bastante preocupación

_**- Estoy bien en serio… no debes preocuparte por mi**_ – intento tranquilizarla sin dejar a acariciar el vientre de su novia

_**- **_Miro la mano de la rubia que y sonrió con alegría_** - puedes creerlo… ya solo falta un mes para que nuestro bebe nazca**_ – anuncio con bastante ilusión

_**- Si, solo un mes**_ – seguía sobando la barriga de la morena mientras la miraba fijamente los ojos – _**falta poco **_– se acerco para darle un tierno beso – _**falta muy poco**_ – repitió nuevamente pero esta vez con cierto temor en su voz

Una fuerte lluvia inundaba la ciudad entera, los relámpagos y truenos sacudían con fuerza haciendo que el cielo se estremeciera. De pronto una luz blanca descendió con rapidez y fuerza hasta estrellarse contra el suelo de un solitario callejón. De rodillas contra el pavimento se encontraba un hombre alto, de cabellos oscuros y ojos negros, en su cuello tenia un collar que era como especie de candado y en su pie derecho un grillete, en su cabeza tenia una herida abierta de la cual brotaba sangre levemente, dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, luego vio su mano derecha en la cual tenia un daga de oro, se puso de pie con un poco de dificulta expandió sus alas completamente y apretó la daga con fuerza mientras apuntaba directamente hacia su pecho

_**- El dolor me da fortaleza**_ – susurro despacio mientras se daba ánimos y utilizo la daga para arrancarse las alas de raíz

Un profundo y horroroso grito sacudió todo aquel callejón al mismo tiempo que el collar y los grilletes se desprendían del cuerpo de aquel hombre para caer al suelo acompañados por un hilo de sangre que era disuelto por la lluvia que continuaba cayendo

- Elevo su mirada nuevamente hacia el cielo – _**padre perdóname **_– suplico mientras cerraba sus ojos y dejaba que las gotas de lluvia golpearan su rostro – _**no por lo que he hecho, sino por lo que estoy apunto de hacer **_– finalizo mientras apretaba con fuerzas la daga que tenia en su mano

_Todo se va torna oscuro y entonces se decidirá el destino de la humanidad, sobre los hombros de un recién nacido estará el destino de todo un mundo. Los ángeles lucharan por preservar su existencia y los demonios intentaran corromper su pureza… la luz y la oscuridad están apunto de enfrentarse… la pregunta es de que lado te pondrás tu… _

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Twitter: Rachel220588**


	2. Chapter 2 Salutación Angélica

**Light and Dark**

**Capitulo I **

**Salutación Angélica**

_El amor me lo ha explicado todo, el amor me lo ha resuelto todo, por eso admiro el amor donde quiera que se encuentre, si el amor es tan grande como sencillo, si el anhelo más simple se puede encontrar en la nostalgia, entonces puedo entender porque Dios quiere ser recibido por gente sencilla, por esos cuyos corazones son puros y no encuentran palabras para expresar su amor y solo lo hacen a través de las peticiones que les son solicitadas _

**Nazaret – Galilea**

_Una hermosa joven no mayor de 15 años y de vestiduras sencillas caminaba con tranquilidad hacia la fuente cercana a su hogar, cuando llego a esta se inclino sobre sus rodillas para así poder llenar los cantaros que llevaba en sus manos de agua _

_**- Salve, llena de gracia, el Señor está contigo**__**, **__**bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres **_

_La joven al escuchar aquellas palabras se giro con rapidez en busca de la persona que las había proferido pero no vio a nadie, durante un par de segundos se quedo estudiando el lugar con su mirada pero al darse cuenta de que estaba sola sacudió su cabeza y continuo con su labor. _

_Minutos después aquella joven estaba de regreso en su hogar, dejo los cantaros con el agua a un lado de la puerta y se adentro al interior de su humilde morada, apenas puso un pie dentro de esta una hermosa y brillante luz blanca apareció ante ella, la joven miraba atónita dicha luz y entre esta logro distinguir la figura de una joven que le sonreía con la gracia que solo los ángeles poseen _

_**- Salve, llena de gracia María, el Señor está contigo**__**, **__**bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres**__ – anuncio el ángel con suavidad en forma de saludo _

_María se conturbó por estas palabras ya que no entendía el significado de las mismas y aquel ángel noto la lucha mental de la joven que intentaba descifrar dicho anunciamiento _

_**- No temas, María, porque has hallado gracia delante de Dios **__– le dijo mientras poco a poco se iba acercando a ella – __**y vas a concebir en el seno y vas a dar a luz un hijo, a quien pondrás por nombre Jesús **__– tomo la mano derecha de la joven quien seguía atónita – __**el será grande y será llamado Hijo del Altísimo, y el Señor Dios le dará el trono de David, su padre; reinará sobre la casa de Jacob por los siglos y su reino no tendrá fin **_

_**- ¿Cómo es posible semejante cosa?**__ – Pregunto María bastante asustada – __**yo no conozco varón **__– le dijo con su voz completamente quebrada _

_**- El Espíritu Santo vendrá sobre ti y el poder del Altísimo te cubrirá con su sombra; por eso el que ha de nacer será santo y será llamado Hijo de Dios **__– el ángel le explico a María muy despacio _

_- Los ojos de María se llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar las palabras dicha por aquel ángel – __**He aquí la esclava del Señor; hágase en mí según su palabra**__ – dijo la joven aceptando la misión que Dios le había asignado mientras un par de lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas _

_El ángel sonrió con alegría y desapareció dejando solo a María quien seguía derramando lágrimas al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con ternura su vientre, ya que sabía perfectamente que estaba llena de vida _

**New York **

Vagaba por las oscuras calles de New York sentía como las gruesas gotas de agua golpeaban su espalda desnuda, sentía mucho frio, tanto que utilizaba sus brazos para arroparse inútilmente ya que poco era el calor que estos podían ofrecerle, necesitaba un refugio cuanto antes para poder pasar la noche. Miro a su derecha justamente al otro lado de la calle donde se encontraba un local cerrado el cual estaba seguro le serviría de mucho.

Utilizo su puño para romper el vidrio de la puerta, pudo sentir como estillas de vidrios se incrustaban en sus nudillos provocándole un dolor agudo e intenso pero poca importancia le dio, por unos segundos miro su mano ensangrentada y suspiro con tranquilidad, ingreso hacia el interior del local el cual resulto ser un local de armas

_**- Nada mal**_ – dijo con media sonrisa mientras observaba todas las armas que había a su alrededor

Sin perder tiempo alguno comenzó a tomar todas las armas que podía y las colocarlas dentro de un bolso negro que encontró, luego de haber termina de empacar las armas se dirigió hacia un cuarto almacén de la tienda donde encontró ropa a su medida, sin perder el tiempo se cambio, y salió de la tienda portando aquel bolso lleno de armas, tenia una trabajo que cumplir, se había jurado a si mismo que esa vez no iba a fallar

Quinn abrió sus ojos de golpe, y con tranquilidad se sentó sobre la cama, miro hacia el lado derecho de la cama y se encontró con una Rachel entregada a los brazos de Morfeo, se acerco a su novia para depositar un tierno beso en su frente, para luego salir de la cama de manera silenciosa

Paseaba con tranquilidad por la cocina mientras tomaba de apoco del su vaso con agua que se había servido, miro el reloj que estaba sobre uno de los mesones y noto que eran las 3:00 am, últimamente estaba durmiendo muy poco las constantes pesadillas que tenían la hacían desear no querer dormir, si tenia que ser completamente sincera tenia miedo y no por las pesadillas sino por el significado de las misma

_**- Uriel... **_

Quinn sintió un enorme escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo entero al escuchar la voz que profería su nombre, giro su cuerpo con rapidez y se encontró de frente con Miguel, su hermano mayor tenia un aspecto un poco deplorable, era como si hubiera estado en batalla, la rubia sin perder tiempo se acerco a este para sostenerlo entre sus brazos y ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie, sin perder el tiempo lo llevo hasta el sofá de la sala

_**- Que sucedió**_ – lo interroga mientras se arrodilla frente a su hermano

_**- Tuvimos un enfrentamiento con la legión demoniaca de Agalarietp cuando nos encontrábamos cerca de las puertas del inframundo **_– dijo con un poco de dificulta

_**- Pero que hacías en el inframundo**_ – le pregunta con rapidez

_**- Recibimos la noticia de que Seer logro tener una visión donde ve claramente que el nacimiento de la luz esta cerca, queríamos comprobar que tan verdadera era esa noticia **_– le informo despacio a la rubia quien abrió sus ojos enormemente – lamentablemente es verdad, _**el infierno ya sabe del nacimiento de la Luz y estamos mas que seguros de que van a ir detrás de nosotros**_

_**- Para evitar que nazca**_ – dijo con bastante preocupación mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano

_**- Debemos ocultarla**_ – le hizo saber a su hermana con rapidez

_**- No es tan fácil Miguel**_ – tomo un poco de aire – _**ella no sabe aun… no se como va a reaccionar cuando lo sepa**_ – dijo temiendo lo peor

_**- Uriel se te encomendó una misión… misión que no has cumplido aun**_ – le recordó con bastante seriedad

_**- No es fácil de acuerdo, no creas que no lo e intentando, porque si lo he hecho y muchas veces, pero no es fácil**_ – dijo con desespero – _**tengo pesadillas Miguel, pesadillas horribles en las cuales cosas muy malas pasan y sabes muy bien que las pesadillas solo son la anunciación de lo que vendrá pronto**_ – le informo con preocupación

_**- Oh, oh**_ – exclamo el arcángel mientras elevaba su mirada hacia el techo – _**nuestro padre me llama**_ – miro nuevamente a la rubia – _**regresare pronto y espero que a mi regreso ya hayas hablado con tu pequeña mortal **_

Quinn vio como su hermano desapareció ante sus ojos, la rubia no pudo evitar sentir miedo al darse cuenta de que las cosas se estaban complicando mas de lo que esperaba, desde un principio ella supo que no seria fácil, pero ahora con un Raphael lleno de ira dispuesto a cobrar venganza, así como también los demonios mas fieros del infierno detrás de la luz, debía apresurar las cosas, aunque el hacer eso fuera sinónimo de que su novia la odiara de por vida. Aun recordaba a la perfección la cara de alegría y felicidad que tenia Rachel aquella mañana cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada

_**Flashback**_

_**Quinn estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala concentrada completamente en el libro que tenia entre sus manos, esa fue el habito que adquirió poco tiempo después de haberse convertido en mortal, le fascinaba perderse entre historias románticas con finales cusirles, Rachel siempre se reía de ella diciéndole que ahora entendía a la perfección porque en su vida anterior la eligieron como el arcángel de la esperanza **_

_**- QUINN…. **_

_**La rubia al escuchar el grito por parte de su novia arrojo su libro a un lado y corrió a la habitación cuando entro se encontró con Rachel parada en la puerta del baño sosteniendo en su mano una prueba casera de embarazo **_

_**- Estoy embarazada – Rachel le hizo saber a su novia con una enorme sonrisa **_

_**- Por dios – susurro Quinn quedándose completamente sin aire **_

_**Rachel salto a los brazos de Quinn, la cual la abrazo con fuerzas, ambas sonreían alegres, felices porque su mayor deseo se había cumplido, iban a ser madres. Pero lo que ninguna sabia era la verdad que se ocultaba detrás de ese embarazo, la verdadera procedencia de ese bebe **_

_**Flashback**_

_**- Quinn **_

La rubia giro su cabeza cuando escucho la voz de Rachel llamándola a sus espaldas, tomo un poco de aire mientras se colocaba de pie para mirar de frente a su novia la cual la miraba un poco curiosa ya que no era normal que se saliera de la cama a mita de la madrugada

_**- Estas bien**_ – interroga la morena mientras se acercaba despacio – t_**uviste otra pesadilla**_ – le pregunta con preocupación

_**- No amor, solo vine por un vaso con agua**_ – le respondió con tranquilidad

_**- Bien vamos a la cama porque mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano**_ – le dijo mientras la guiaba de regreso a la habitación que ambas compartían

**- El Inframundo **

Los diez mas poderosos líderes del inframundo se encontraban reunidos en el consejo superior de los demonios, Agalarietp el lieder de la segunda legión de demonios del infierno solicitaba el apoyo de inmediato de los demás líderes para llevar acabo el plan que había diseñado para apoderarse de la luz

_**- No es sencillo lo que estas pidiendo Agalarietp**_ – anuncio con rapidez Ronwe demonio lieder de diecinueve legiones de demonios en el este del infierno

_**- Las grandes batallas solo se ganan peleándolas**_ – le respondió el líder de la segunda legión de demonios con tranquilidad

_**- Te recuerdo que la ultima batalla que libramos contra el reino de dios nos costo bastante cara, perdimos tres de los mas poderosos demonios del inframundo, entre ellos Belcebú **_– le recordó Adramelech el presidente del consejo superior de demonios

_**- Si logramos obtener la luz les aseguro hermanos míos, que seremos más poderosos que el mismísimo Dios **_– aseguro Agalarietp con rapidez

_**- En verdad crees que podemos corromper algo tan puro como la luz**_ – le pregunta con bastante sarcasmo Baalberith quien se desempeñaba como secretario Jefe del Infierno

_**- Siento mucha negatividad en el ambiente, se que somos demonios pero no debemos honrar tanto nuestra procedencia**_ – hablo Balan príncipe de la parte norte del infierno

_**- No es negativismo Balan, simplemente somos realistas**_ – hablo Aguares quien es el líder de treinta legiones de demonios en el lado sur del infierno – _**no sabes donde sembraron la luz**_

_**- Caballeros tenemos una ventaja de nuestro lado**_ – hablo rápidamente Agalarietp mientras mostraba una sonrisa macabra

Dos sirvientes de Agalarietp entraron al sitio arrastrando a un prisionero el cual tenía grilletes en los pies y manos, sin piedad lo arrojaron contra el suelo donde este cayo boca arriba permitiéndole a todos los demonios presentes el poder identificar su cara

_**- Por dios**_ – susurro Aguares bastante sorprendido – _**como has podido capturarlo **_– le pregunta con rapidez a Agalarietp

_**- Mis demonios tuvieron un enfrentamiento con tres de los arcángeles supremos, para nuestra suerte en dicho enfrentamiento dos de mis demonios lograron capturar a Samuel**_ – anuncio con tranquilidad mientras sonreía descaradamente – _**aunque debo admitir que me hubiera gustado que fuera Miguel pero algo es algo**_

_**- Déjame adivinar, vas a torturar a Samuel hasta que te diga en que vientre escondieron la luz **_– pregunto Baalberith conociendo de antemano la respuesta

_**- Este angelito esta apunto de conocer verdaderamente el infierno**_ – anuncio con bastante determinación Agalarietp mientras se agachaba para quedar frente al rostro del arcángel – _**donde esta tu Dios ahora**_ – le pregunta con bastante sarcasmo

Samuel miraba aterrorizado a Agalarietp, la mirada que le estaba dando este solo le anunciaba una cosa y era que "iba a sufrir como nunca antes había sufrido" jamás en todos los siglos que llevaba de vida había visto tanta maldad junta y por primera vez pudo experimentar lo que era sentir miedo

**New York **

Rachel descubrió a Quinn mirándola fijamente mientras sonreía con ternura lo que la hizo sonreír a ella también, desde hacia ya mucho tiempo que se había acostumbrado al hecho de que la rubia se quedaba completamente embelesada viéndola, al principio se sentía un poco incomoda pero luego con el tiempo termino acostumbrándose

_**- Porque en lugar de estarme viendo, mejor no me ayudad**_ – le propuso a su novia con suavidad

_**- Será un placer**_ – anuncio con entusiasmo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella

Quinn pasó sus manos por la cintura de Rachel para darle un tierno y apasionado beso con el cual logro dejar completamente indefensa, la rubia sabia a la perfección que la mayor debilidad de Rachel era sus besos, no importaba de que tipo, largos, cortos, apasionados, simples, el solo hecho de sentir los labios de la rubia sobre los de ella era mas que suficiente para hacerla ceder ante cualquier petición que tuviera

_**- No me odies**_ – Quinn le suplico en un susurro a escasos centímetros de su boca – cuando llegue el momento por me vayas a odiar

_**- Amor que sucede porque me pides eso**_ – pregunto bastante confundida por la petición de su novia

_**- Solo quiero que me prometas, que llegado el momento, por mas enojada que estés, por mas decepcionada que te encuentres, no me vas a odiar**_ – le pidió mientras la miraba fijamente

_**- Quinn comienzas asustarme**_ – le dijo bastante preocupada – _**que sucede**_ – pregunta mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de la rubia

_**- Dios te salve, llena eres de gracia, el Señor está contigo, bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres…**_

Al escuchar aquellas palabras la morena abrió sus ojos enormemente y se giro con rapidez en busca de la persona que las había proferido, encontrándose con Miguel parado a sus espaldas a solo unos dos metros de distancia de ella

_**- Miguel **_– fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Rachel antes de que todo su mundo se apagara de golpe

Rachel abrió sus ojos de golpe y parpadeo unas dos veces mientras intentaba ordenar su mente que estaba bastante confusa debido aquel extraño sueño que acababa de tener, necesitaba hablar con Quinn por lo que decidió ir a buscarla, con un poco de dificulta logro ponerse de pie y emprendió su marcha hacia la sala donde supuso que estaría su novia. Cuando Rachel salió de la habitación pudo escuchar la voz de su novia, por el tono y el volumen de esta podía asegurar que Quinn estaba discutiendo con alguien, cosa que la dejo bastante desconcertada ya que la rubia pocas veces levantaba la voz por no decir nunca

_**- Dijiste que lo tenían controlado**_ –dijo bastante enojada – _**no puedo creer que después de todo lo que hizo lo mantuvieran en las cárceles del cielo **_

_**- Y a donde se supone que lo íbamos a mandar, a Detroit**_ – soltó Miguel con bastante sarcasmo – _**Uriel la realidad es una sola, Raphael a escapado y lo hizo porque se entero de que nacimiento de la luz esta cerca**_ – miro fijamente a Quinn – _**esta dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de vengarse**_ – le hizo saber despacio

_**- Pero tu puedes detenerlo… digo eres San Miguel Arcángel… líder de lideres**_ – le dijo con rapidez

_**- No es tan fácil, el**_ – tomo un poco de aire – _**el se injurio**_ – le informo con su voz completamente quebrada

_**- De esa manera no puede ser localizado por el poder divino**_ – Quinn susurro para si misma en voz baja – _**si Raphael logra encontrar la fuente procedente de la luz no le temblara el pulso para cometer homicidio**_ – dijo con voz claramente preocupada

_**- Es por eso que debes decirle la verdad Rachel**_ – le dijo a la rubia poniéndola prácticamente en tres y dos

_**- Que Verdad… **_

Quinn y Miguel miraron hacia la entrada que conectaba la sala con el pasillo de los dormitorios para encontrarse con Rachel para ahí, mirándolos fijamente mientras esperaba una respuesta por parte de ambos, ninguno de los dos la escucho acercarse, los tomo muy de sorpresa el ser descubierto por la morena, en especial Quinn quien comenzó a temblar mientras que su rostro se palidecía con rapidez

_**- Que verdad tienen que decirme**_ – Rachel pregunto nuevamente mientras se acercaba con rapidez – _**Miguel que demonios haces tu aquí**_ – le pregunto con bastante enfado al arcángel

_**- Has sido tocada por la mano de nuestro padre Rachel, tu **_

_**- Miguel cierra la boca**_ – Quinn le pidió bastante enojada a su hermano interrumpiéndolo

_**- Ella debe saberlo de una vez por todas**_ – le dijo con bastante enojo a la rubia

_**- Que debo saber**_ – pregunto Rachel enfrentando duramente a Quinn – _**de que esta hablando Miguel**_

_**- Rachel por favor, no puedes alterarte**_ – le pidió con a su novia intentando que esta se calamara

_**- QUINN RESPONDEME**_ – Rachel le grito con bastante desespero a su novia para que hablara de una vez por todas

_**- Tu, tu fuiste elegida para llevar acaba una importante misión – **_Quinn le dijo a su novia mientras se acercaba a ella – _**el bebe que llevas en el vientre es la luz que limpiara al mundo de la oscuridad **_

_**- Por dios**_ – susurro la morena mientras daba un paso hacia atrás para evitar que Quinn la tocara

_**- Rachel**_ – intento tomar la mano de su novia pero esta nuevamente se alejo – _**Rachel escucha puedo explicarlo**_ – nuevamente intento tomar su mano pero esta nuevamente le negó dicha petición

_**- No te me acerques**_ – le exigió con dureza mientras le daba una mirada de rabia

_**- Rachel**_ – Miguel llamo la atención de la morena – _**el Señor está contigo, bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres**_ – le informo con suavidad

Rachel estaba completamente impactada por las palabras de Miguel, no podía ser verdad, aquello no podía estar pasando, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Por qué?, tantas preguntas se aglomeraban en su cabeza en ese momento que de pronto empezó a sentirse enferma, y traicionada porque esa era la única palabra con la cual podía definir lo que Quinn le había hecho, no podía creer que la persona que ella mas amaba en el mundo la traicionara de aquella manera tan baja, si quizás era designio de Dios pero era traición de igual manera, no había explicación que valiera porque para ella era traición

_La vida es una ola de sorpresas, una ola más alta que la muerte, pero no debemos tener miedo, porque __Dios ha venido hasta aquí y se ha parado a poca distancia de la nada muy cerca de nuestros ojos_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

* * *

**Nota del autor: **hola a todas las personas que siguen esta historia, tratare de ser muy breve.

**primero**: quiero empezar diciendo gracias, gracias y muchas gracias por sus comentarios y antes de que pregunten les informo que no se que tan frecuente vaya a poder actualizar ya que estos momentos tengo mucho trabajo acumulado.

**Segundo**: me tarde tanto con esta continuación porque al principio no tenia intenciones de realizar una segunda parte, ya que no tenia ni idea de cómo llevar la historia sin dañar a los personajes, tenia una idea, pero solo era una idea, es decir no estaba basada en una razón prudente ni confiable, pero luego de mucho investigar, leer, consultar, analizar y sobretodo pensar, logre marcar un punto de partida, ahora el punto de llegada no esta bien definido aun, así que ni siquiera yo se como será el final de esta historia.

**Tercero: **no va a ser un fic muy largo, como máximo tendr capítulos, bueno por los momentos ese es la meta impuesta puede que tenga uno mas o uno menos, pero no creo que lleguen a diez y tampoco creo que sean muy largos, estoy avisando y guerra avisada no mata soldado y si lo mata es por confiado.

**Cuarto**: una persona me pregunto que si la historia iba a estar basada en la película legión de ángeles, pues a esa persona le digo que solo tome una cosas de la película para ayudarme en la historia, pero son cosas mínimas, como algunos diálogos o escenas pero la trama aquí es completamente diferente o por lo menos yo la veo diferente, no definitivamente es diferente.

**Quinto y ultimo:** estoy también escribiendo otras dos historias, pero no estoy muy segura de publicarlas ya que leo y leo cada capitulo que he escrito y siento que no son lo suficientemente buenos, así que necesito un valiente que me ayude a decidirme, por eso a la primera persona que me mande un privado con la palabra **solicito leer** le mandare una trozo de ambas historias para que luego me diga su opinión. Ojo: quiero sinceridad al 100%. Bueno sin más nada que decir, me despido hasta la próxima. Cuídense y recuerden hagan el bien y no miren a quien…!


	3. Chapter 3 Silence, Truth and Kidnapping

**Light and Dark**

**Capitulo II**

**Silence, Truth and Kidnapping**

_Tanto el tiempo de Dios como sus planes son distintos al tiempo y a los planes del hombre, porque los designios del Señor son incomprensibles para la mente humana. De allí la frase popular: __**"Dios escribe recto sobre líneas torcidas"**__. Es decir, lo que para el hombre parece equivocado para Dios no lo es._

_La humedad del ambiente hacia que el cristal de la ventana se empañara mientras que Quinn observaba fijamente la lluvia que caí de lado afuera, a solo un metro de distancia de la rubia estaba Miguel, quien permanecía en silencio esperando que su hermana menor digiriera la noticia que acaba de anunciarle_

_- Quinn se giro despacio para encarar a su hermano -__** ¿Porque ella?**__ – pregunta con su voz completamente cortada – __**de todas las mujeres del mundo, porque precisamente ella **_

_**- Porque su corazón es puro, es sencillo, ella ha dado más amor del que muchas veces ha recibido a cambio **__– le explico a su hermana con suavidad _

_**- Y nuestro padre quiere ser recibido por gente sencilla, por esos corazones que son puros**__ – dijo entendiendo a lo que Miguel se refería – __**que triste y amarga ironía**__ – susurro con un tono bastante apagado _

_**- Lo cuestionas**__ – le pregunta con suavidad a su hermana viendo la lucha interna que sostenía en ese momento _

_**- Como no hacerlo Miguel**__ – le dijo girándose para quedar frente a frente con su hermano – __**se que los designios de nuestro padre suelen ser muy raros, pero sinceramente a veces siento que no tienen fundamento **__– soltó con un tono bastante serio_

_**- No blasfeme Uriel, puede que ahora seas mortal, pero eso no te dad derecho a blasfemar en contra de nuestro padre**__ – el arcángel reprendió a la rubia con un tono bastante serio _

_**- Porque no me escogió a mi**__ – le pregunto con rapidez – __**mi corazón es tan puro como el de ella **__– anuncio tratando de que su hermano la comprendiera _

_**- Porque tu misión es otra**__ – le respondió mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia – __**Uriel, mi tierna y dulce hermana, nuestro padre le ha dado a los mortales un amor puro y sin condiciones, también es justo que ustedes hagan lo mismo**__ – le pidió con suavidad _

_Quinn se zafo de los brazos de su hermano para nuevamente darle la espalda, la ex arcángel apretó sus ojos con fuerza al ser consiente de que había mucha razón en las palabras de Miguel, era verdad que Dios amaba a la humanidad inmensamente, tanto que envió a su único hijo a morir por ellos, ahora el necesitaba que se le retribuyera un poco ese amor, necesitaba un vientre donde encunar la luz bendita, esa fuerza divina que era procedencia de Dios y que los personas llamaban __**"Espíritu Santo"**_

_**- Hubieras visto la cara de felicidad que tenia cuando me anuncio su embarazo**__ – Quinn le menciono con suavidad a Miguel – __**jamás me imagine esto Miguel, nunca lo espere**__ – confeso con rapidez _

_**- Nuestro padre quiere que seas tu quien se lo anuncie, ya que tienes un cierto don para hablar, usas las palabras adecuadas en los momentos precisos y esto nos hace pensar que viniendo de ti el anuncio será mas llevadero**__ – le hizo saber a la rubia los deseos de Dios _

_**- Que yo se lo diga no hará que ella lo acepte de la mejor manera**__ – dijo con bastante sarcasmo _

_**- ¿Por qué?**__ – pregunta con rapidez el arcángel _

_- La rubia se giro para mirar directamente a su hermano – __**a Rachel aun le cuesta entender sobre estos temas Miguel, prefiere no hablar de ellos porque siente que nunca va a lograr comprenderlos por completo **__– dijo con rapidez mientras se movía de un lado a otro _

_**- Después de lo que vivimos hace tres años se atreve a seguir con la mente cerrada **__– le pregunta bastante confundido _

_**- Lo que ocurrió de hace tres años era cosa de niños **__– le dijo con rapidez – __**lo que esta por ocurrir ahora es algo que nos supera en kilómetros cuadrados, es la primera ficha que se mueve en el tablero de ajedrez, el principio del apocalipsis**__ – sintió unas enormes nauseas apenas termino de hablar _

_**- Pues ya no hay vuelta atrás, ahora debes cumplir con tu misiva**__ – anuncio el arcángel con mucha tranquilidad _

_**- Voy a necesitar tiempo**__ – pidió la rubia mientras tomaba asiento sobre el sofá – no es fácil lo que tengo que hacer _

_**- Tienes 9 meses, pero recuerda que mientras mas tiempo dejes pasar mas dura será la noticia y muchos son los peligros que asechan**__ – le dijo con determinación intentando ejercer presión en la rubia _

_**- Estoy consiente de eso y correré el riesgo**__ – dijo con suavidad mientras se ponía de pie – __**ahora vete, necesito estar sola **__– le pidió al arcángel el cual simplemente se limito a sonreír antes de desaparecer _

_8 meses y medio después _

**- Dijiste que lo tenían controlado** –dijo bastante enojada – **no puedo creer que después de todo lo que hizo lo mantuvieran en las cárceles del cielo **

**- Y a donde se supone que lo íbamos a mandar, a Detroit** – soltó Miguel con bastante sarcasmo – **Uriel la realidad es una sola, Raphael a escapado y lo hizo porque se entero de que nacimiento de la luz esta cerca** – miro fijamente a Quinn – **esta dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de vengarse** – le hizo saber despacio

**- Pero tu puedes detenerlo… digo eres San Miguel Arcángel… líder de lideres** – le dijo con rapidez

**- No es tan fácil, el** – tomo un poco de aire – **el se injurio** – le informo con su voz completamente quebrada

**- De esa manera no puede ser localizado por el poder divino** – Quinn susurro para si misma en voz baja – **si Raphael logra encontrar la fuente procedente de la luz no le temblara el pulso para cometer homicidio** – dijo con voz claramente preocupada

**- Es por eso que debes decirle la verdad Rachel** – le dijo a la rubia poniéndola prácticamente en tres y dos

**- Que Verdad… **

Quinn y Miguel miraron hacia la entrada que conectaba la sala con el pasillo de los dormitorios para encontrarse con Rachel para ahí, mirándolos fijamente mientras esperaba una respuesta por parte de ambos, ninguno de los dos la escucho acercarse, los tomo muy de sorpresa el ser descubierto por la morena, en especial Quinn quien comenzó a temblar mientras que su rostro se palidecía con rapidez

**- Que verdad tienen que decirme** – Rachel pregunto nuevamente mientras se acercaba con rapidez – **Miguel que demonios haces tu aquí** – le pregunto con bastante enfado al arcángel

**- Has sido tocada por la mano de nuestro padre Rachel, tu **

**- Miguel cierra la boca** – Quinn le pidió bastante enojada a su hermano interrumpiéndolo

**- Ella debe saberlo de una vez por todas** – le dijo con bastante enojo a la rubia

**- Que debo saber** – pregunto Rachel enfrentando duramente a Quinn – **de que esta hablando Miguel**

**- Rachel por favor, no puedes alterarte** – le pidió con a su novia intentando que esta se calamara

**- QUINN RESPONDEME** – Rachel le grito con bastante desespero a su novia para que hablara de una vez por todas

**- Tu, tu fuiste elegida para llevar acaba una importante misión – **Quinn le dijo a su novia mientras se acercaba a ella – **el bebe que llevas en el vientre es la luz que limpiara al mundo de la oscuridad **

**- Por dios** – susurro la morena mientras daba un paso hacia atrás para evitar que Quinn la tocara

**- Rachel** – intento tomar la mano de su novia pero esta nuevamente se alejo – **Rachel escucha puedo explicarlo** – nuevamente intento tomar su mano pero esta nuevamente le negó dicha petición

**- No te me acerques** – le exigió con dureza mientras le daba una mirada de rabia

**- Rachel** – Miguel llamo la atención de la morena – **el Señor está contigo, bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres** – le informo con suavidad

**- Oh por dios, oh por dios **– dijo Rachel mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre su pecho

**- Cielo se que es repentino, pero **– hablaba Quinn mientras se acercaba a su novia – **todo tienen una buena explicación**

**- Que me vas a explicar, como ustedes dos me han utilizado de la peor manera o que me has mentido durante casi nueve meses **– Rachel le dijo con mucha rudeza a la rubia

**- No te utilizamos Rachel, fuiste elegida por nuestro padre **– hablo Miguel con rapidez

**- Dios, fue Dios quien lo hizo **– pregunto bastante confundida

**- Solo el tiene el poder para hacer algo así **– Miguel le respondió con suavidad

**- Por dios todo esto es tan confuso** – aseguro Rachel mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

**- Dejara de ser confuso cuando nos escuches** – dijo Quinn mientras acercándose a la morena la cual sin previo aviso estrello su puño salvajemente contra su cara – **rayos Rachel** – se quejo mientras se sobaba su mejilla derecha

**- Eso y mas te mereces por mentirosa** – le dijo con bastante enojo mientras la apuntaba con su dedo

**- Trata de entenderme si **– Quinn le pidió mientras retomaba su postura

**- Entenderte, no seas cínica Quinn Fabray **– le dijo bastante enojada – **oh perdón Uriel** – se corrigió a si misma con bastante sarcasmo

Miserable, así fue como Quinn se sintió ante aquellas palabras dichas por Rachel, ella había visto muchas facetas de la morena, pero jamás imagino verla en ese estado de crueldad propio de una persona despiadada.

**- Que estés enojada no te dad derecho a ser cruel** – Quinn exclamo con su voz entre cortada

**- Y que tu seas hija del hombre mas sabio del mundo no te dad derecho a callar algo como esto** – la morena le dijo mientras apretaba sus dientes con fuerza

**- Soy tan humana como tu, yo también tengo derecho a equivocarme** – le dijo despacio mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

**- Te equivocaste de la peor manera Quinn **– Rachel dijo con su voz completamente cortada

Quinn sintió su corazón oprimirse con fuerza mientras que Rachel sentía que iba a explotar de la rabia, el silencio que se había apoderado de aquel lugar duro solo un par de minutos, ya que una el fuerte ruido que hizo el cristal de la ventana principal al romperse llamo la atención de las tres individuos presentes en aquella sala.

**- Que rayos fue eso** – pregunto Miguel acercándose para examinar los cristales rotos, se agacho y pudo notar la esencia que emanaban dichos cristales – **demonios** – anuncio al darse cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de suceder – debemos salir de aquí – les informo a la chicas

**- Que sucede** – pregunto Rachel con rapidez

**- Se están anunciando** – el arcángel dijo mientras se acercaba a Quinn – **ya saben la ubicación de la luz **– le aseguro a la rubia con preocupación

**- Rachel debemos irnos** – Quinn le informo a Rachel e intento tomar el brazo de esta

**- Yo no voy a ningún lado con ustedes** – aseguro la morena zafándose del agarre de su novia

**- Por favor Rachel no te pongas difícil** – le pidió la rubia intentando razonar con ella

**- No confió en ustedes** – les aseguro con rabia

**- Pues tendrás que hacerlo porque lo que esta apunto de pasar es bastante malo** – le aseguro Miguel mientras se acercaba a ella – **hay esencia demoniacas a nuestro alrededor y eso solo significa una cosa, que tendremos muchos problemas**

De pronto la puerta principal se abrió de un solo golpe dejando mostrar a un siniestro Raphael, el cual se adentro a pasos cortos y lentos hacia el interior de la casa, el ex arcángel estaba vestido completamente de negro y en ambas manos sujetaba dos ametralladoras automáticas.

**- Por lo visto los demonios cazadores no es el único problemas que tenemos** – aseguro Quinn mientras se posaba delante de Rachel y la cubría con su cuerpo

**- Hermanos míos** – saludo el ex arcángel con una ligera sonrisa mientras se detenía a cierta distancia de sus hermanos

**- Que crees que estas haciendo Raphael** – Miguel lo interrogo mientras se acercaba a su hermano – **debes rendirte de inmediato o la furia de nuestro padre se desatara sobre ti** – le dijo con rapidez

**- Ya no le tengo miedo a nuestro padre Miguel, yo ahora sigo mis propias ordenes** – le aseguro con tranquilidad

**- Entonces pagaras con tu vida** – le aseguro mientras sacaba su espada

Miguel solo dio un paso hacia adelante cuando Raphael levando ambas armas y sin dejar pasar mucho tiempo disparo en contra de su hermano el cual utilizo su espada para desviar las balas, Quinn tomo la mano de Rachel con la clara intención de sacarla de aquel lugar pero su escape fue interrumpida por la presencia de un demonio cazador que se cruzo en su camino. A la rubia no le dio tiempo de hacer nada ya que aquel demonio apenas apareció frente a ella le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara con su antebrazo que la lanzo por los aires.

**- QUINN **– grito Rachel al ver a su novia estrellarse contra una de las paredes

Raphael detuvo el fuego por unos segundos para dirigir su mirada a Rachel, sin contemplación alguna apunto una de sus armas en dirección de la morena y jalo del gatillo, Miguel abrió sus ojos enormemente al ver la bala dirigirse hacia el vientre de Rachel, pero para sorpresa del arcángel, el demonio cazador utilizo su cuerpo para cubrir a la morena cosa que hizo que la bala impactara contra su cuerpo matándolo en cuestiones de segundos.

**- Pero que** – dijo el arcángel viendo el cuerpo del demonio desaparecer

Lo próximo que sintió Miguel fue el ardor de una bala que se incrustaba en su pecho y lo llevaba directamente al suelo, Raphael sonrió al ver que logro noquear a su hermano mayor y con rapidez se dirigió camino hacia donde estaba Rachel

**- No quieres matarme Raphael** – la morena le aseguro al ex arcángel al verlo acercarse a ella

Sin decir ni media palabra Raphael le propio un fuerte golpe en la cara la morena el cual la desmayo inmediatamente, el hombre subió a Rachel en sus hombros y salió de la casa con rapidez, una vez que estuvo en la parte exterior de la casa acomodo a la morena en la parte trasera del auto que había robado, luego prendió el vehículo y se marcho del lugar a una velocidad extraordinaria

_**"Dios escribe recto sobre líneas torcidas" **_

_Recordarlo siempre _

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Twitter: Rachel220588**


	4. Chapter 4 Vortex

**Light and Dark**

**Capitulo III**

**Vortex**

_Antes de admitir a los Arcángeles a la visión plena de su gloria, Dios los sometió a una prueba. El Padre Eterno reveló a sus ocho Arcángeles la futura encarnación de sus divinos hijos, y les hizo saber que deberían rendirles adoración_

_En términos filosóficos la palabra** juzgar** se define como un acto de deliberar acerca de la culpabilidad de un alguien, o de la razón que le asiste en un asunto, y sentenciarlo si es hallado culpable. Y aunque muchos lo ignoren en el reino de los cielos también hay juicios, claro que estos son muy distintos a los terrenales en muchas aspectos pero en lo que si se parecen es que muchas veces estos juicios tienen un final injusto para el ángel que esta siendo juzgado. _

- **_Exilio_**_ – sentencio Miguel sin ningún tipo de piedad _

- **_No pueden sentenciarme tan duramente solo por decir lo que siento_**_ – se defendió Luzbel bastante enojado _

- **_No es por decir lo que sientes, se te juzga y se te sentencia por no ser capaz de cumplir con la petición de nuestro padre_**_ – aseguro Miguel mientas miraba fijamente a su hermano mayor _

- **_Ellos van a decepcionarlo Miguel, yo se eso_**_ – le dijo con suavidad a su hermano mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas _

- **_Ni si quiera le has dado una oportunidad, no puedes adelantar tu juicio_**_ – hablo Uriel con suavidad quien permanecía a un lado de Miguel _

- **_Tu eres la menor de los 8 Uriel, tu inocencia no te deje ver con claridad_**_ – le dijo con rapidez a su hermana menor _

- **_Veo con mucha claridad, y al mirarlos solo veo seres que no son perfectos pero si humildes_**_ – le aseguro despacio a su hermano mayor – **si les diera una sola oportunidad es-** _

- **_No pienso darles ninguna oportunidad, simplemente porque no la merecen_**_ – aseguro interrumpiendo a Uriel _

- **_Entonces no hay nada mas que discutir_**_ – finalizo Miguel con determinación mientras le daba la espalda a su hermano_

- **_Vas a tener que sacarme por las malas del reino de los cielo_**_ – aseguro el arcángel mientras desenfundaba su espada con rapidez _

- **_Como te atreves a desafiarnos_**_ – pregunto Miguel mientras desenfundaba su lanza _

- **_Del mismo modo en que ustedes me exilian sin piedad_**_ – aseguro Luzbel con bastante enojo y se le fue encima a Miguel _

_Miguel ágilmente detuvo el ataque de su hermano mayor el cual continuo arremetiendo sin piedad, la lucha entre los arcángeles era cualitativa ya que ambos poseían la misma fuerza, pero por más destreza o fuerza que Miguel tuviera su hermano mayor lo superaba en agilidad y esto trajo como consecuencia que tomara la delantera y lograra despojar al protector del fuego de su lanza, Luzbel golpeo el centro del pecho de Miguel con la plantan de su pie derecho haciéndolo caer fuertemente contra el suelo, sin piedad alguna levanto su espada y la dejo caer contra el cuerpo de su hermano pero cuando el filo de esta estaba apunto de castigar al nuevo líder cuando sintió como el filo de una tercera espada se clavaba en su pecho _

- **_U, Uriel_**_ – exclamo Luzbel con bastante dificulta – **tu, tu, me has** – intentaba decir mientras de apoco caí de rodillas aguantándose el pecho _

_Sin perder tiempo Miguel utilizo sus poderes para abrir un portal por el cual tenia intenciones de enviar a su hermano mayor al infierno, pero para sorpresa del arcángel su hermana menor fue quien empujo con fuerza el cuerpo herido de Luzbel hacia el portal, el cual se cerro apenas el cuerpo del arcángel paso a través del. _

- **_Gracias por ponerte de mi parte_**_ – agradeció Miguel a su hermana menor _

- **_Me puse de parte de nuestro padre_**_ – aseguro la arcángel con suavidad _

- **_Bien, nuestra tarea aquí esta cumplida_**_ – sentencio el mayor de los arcángeles mientras levantaba su lanza – **debemos regresar a la corte** – dijo con tranquilidad _

- **_Claro _**_– acepto Uriel mientras suspiraba con pesadez _

_Para la mayoría los Arcángeles son seres divinos y hermosos, a los cuales provoca rendirle homenaje durante décadas eternas, pero para quienes reciben su Juicio, y castigo no son más que atrocidades y monstruos. _

Miguel fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente, y empezó a incorporarse con un poco de dificulta, el arcángel noto de manera inmediata que lugar donde se encontraba en ese momento no era la casa de Quinn sino mas bien era una de las calles de la ciudad New York pero casualmente esta se encontraba completamente desierta, era como si todas las personas hubieran desaparecidos

- **Que rara situación** – susurro para si mismo mientras paseaba sus ojos a su alrededor

- **Miguel **

- El arcángel se giro al escuchar como alguien musitaba su nombre – **Padre** – respondió con rapidez

- **Hijo mío **– dijo Dios muy sonriente mientras se acercaba a su hijo mayor

- **Porque estoy ante usted **– pregunto el arcángel bastante confundido mientras miraba nuevamente a su alrededor – **y donde estamos** – pregunta con rapidez

- **Tu donde crees que estamos** – Dios le pregunta con suavidad a su hijo

- **Parece una de las calles de New York, solo que faltan los autos y las personas** – dijo con tranquilidad

- **Estamos en el cielo, solo que he decidió colocar una escenario un poco diferente** – le hizo saber mientras empezaba a caminar por la calle con tranquilidad – **las cosas se están complicando bastante hijo mío, Raphael esta fuera de control y los demonios ya saben la ubicación de la luz **– dijo despacio al arcángel

- Miguel tomo un poco de aire– **Raphael ha cambiado increíblemente padre** – profirió con mucha tristeza

- **Lamentablemente** **tu hermano ha sido corrompido por la soberbia y tu sabes muy bien cual es el precio que pagan los ángeles que se rebelan **– le informo con tranquilidad mientras seguía su marcha

- **Si padre **– aseguro con determinación logrando conseguir que su padre sonriera complacido

- **Que bueno, porque confió en ti y en tu buen juicio** – le dijo con una tranquilidad única y propia que solo puede poseer el hombre mas grande y sabido del universo – **ahora debes despertar, saluda de mi parte a tu hermana y dile que estaré gustoso de volver a verla** – le pidió a su hijo con mucha cordialidad

- **Uriel te vera de nuevo** – Miguel le pregunta con bastante rapidez y temor a su padre

- **Créeme hijo cuando te digo que en menos tiempo del que te puedas imaginar tu hermana menor estará parada frente a mi así como lo estas tu ahora mismo, y no lo estará para disipar una duda sino para hacer una petición, la cual no estoy muy seguro si se la concederé** – le dio la espalda a Miguel y comenzó alejarse de apoco – **lo pensare mucho para tener mi respuesta preparada para cuando llegue el momento, ve con mi gracia hijo mío y cumple con tu deber** – le pidió mientras seguía alejándose por aquella desierta calle

Miguel vio como su padre se fue alejando con tranquilidad, luego escucho la voz de Quinn que lo llamaba con insistencia, e inmediatamente su alma comenzó a regresar a su cuerpo el cual fue despertando gracias a la serie de estrujones que Quinn le propinaba.

- **Vamos Miguel** – decía con insistencia Quinn mientras continuaba sacudiendo a su hermano

- **Uriel **– musito el arcángel apenas abrió sus ojos

- **Se la ha llevado, Raphael se ha llevado a Rachel** – dijo con desespero mientras ayudaba a su hermano a ponerse de pie

- **Lo sé** – aseguro Miguel mientras se incorporaba por completo – **está mal esta situación **

- **Mal, te parece que está mal. Digo nuestro hermano que está completamente lleno de ira a secuestrado a mi novia la cual casualmente lleva a Luz Bendita en su vientre, no está mal es una catástrofe **– dijo desesperadamente mientras caminaba de un lado a otro – **sin contar el hecho de que el inframundo ya sabe dónde está la luz y de seguro no tardaran en enviar sus legiones a acabarla **

- **No creo que el inframundo quiera acabar con la luz Uriel** – le dijo despacio a su hermana

- **Porque, porque piensas eso** – le pregunta bastante confundida

- **El demonio cazador se interpuso entre la bala y tu pequeña mortal, no quieren acabar con la luz, quieren la luz para ellos **– aseguro mientas se acercaba a la rubia y la miraba fijamente a los ojos

- **Ahora si es verdad que completamos este círculo** – dijo con bastante ironía mientas se tapaba la cara con su mano derecha – **tenemos que encontrar a Raphael antes que los demonios y antes de que el mate a Rachel** – aseguro con bastante determinación

- **Pues va ser un poco difícil ya que el está completamente injuriado** – le hizo saber mientras se sobaba el lugar donde la bala le había dado

- Quinn se quedo pensativa unos segundos – **podemos utilizar a un ángel rastreador para encontrar a Rachel **– propuso con rapidez a su hermano mayor

- **Excelente idea** – dijo mientras sonreía complacido – **excelente idea** – con rapidez le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana y desapareció del lugar

- Quinn le dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor– **Rachel se va a enojar cuando vea este desastre** – aseguro con bastante preocupación

Rachel sentía un enorme dolor en la parte derecha de su cara, la morena fue abriendo sus ojos con lentitud mientras se removía con cuidado, de pronto se sorprendió enormemente cuando se encontró a Raphael sentado frente a ella mirándola fijamente mientras sonreía con cinismo

- **Ni lo intentes** – Raphael advirtió a la morena cuando esta intento levantarse – **podrías resultar muy herida** – le dijo mientras cargaba una escopeta con cartuchos de balas

- **De igual manera vas a matarme, cual es la diferencia entre ahorita a mas tarde** – le pregunta muy despacio mientras miraba fijamente a su secuestrador

- **Si, tienes razón, pero primero te necesito viva, luego te matare** – le respondió con mucha tranquilidad

- **Porque haces esto Raphael** – le pregunta con su voz completamente quebrada

- **¿Por qué?** – le pregunto con rapidez – **llevo sirviéndole a mi padre mas de cuatro mil años, y nunca he logrado obtener una recompensa por darle tanto amor** – le dijo con un tono bastante dolido – **en cambio ustedes que son la raza mas impura que existe y tienen su devoción, eso no es justo** – sentencio con mucho rencor

- **No te has puesto a pensar que quizás Dios no te amaba no porque no te lo hayas ganado sino porque en realidad no te lo mereces** – Rachel le dijo con mucha dureza al ex arcángel

- **Lo merezco más que ustedes que han pisoteado ese regalo tan grande que el les dio **– le bastante exaltado – **se burlan de su gracia, de sus buenas intenciones, se asesinan entre razas solo por codicia, quizás yo no merezca el amor de mi padre, pero ustedes tampoco **– aseguro con bastante seriedad

- **Somos humanos Raphael, creados por Dios a su imagen y semejanza** – Rachel le musito con mucha suavidad

- **Si, los creo a ustedes para amarlos y a nosotros para servirle, como se puede ser el hombre mas sabido del universo y al mismo tiempo tomar decisiones tan equivocadas **– exclamo con un tono bastante irónico

- **Como puedes juzgarlo tan duramente** – pregunta la morena bastante sorprendida

- **Tienes idea de cómo fue que Luzbel perdió su gracia** – le pregunta con mucha tranquilidad

- **Quinn me dijo que su hermano mayor se volvió egoísta y no soporto la supremacía de Dios, la envidia se apodero de su alma tan profundamente que término rebelándose en contra del cielo y por eso lo expulsaron al infierno **– le relato con mucha tranquilidad al ex arcángel y vio como este le dio una sonrisa irónica

- **Pues mi querida hermanita te mintió** – le hiso saber con bastante rapidez – **Luzbel era el más glorioso, elevado y bello arcángel de la Corte Celestial, amaba a nuestro padre como ningún otro lo hacia y le dio fidelidad hasta el ultimo momento** – relato con suavidad mientras sus ojos se iban llenando de lagrimas – **entonces cuando vino la gran creación del hombre, Luzbel pudo ver el futuro en tiempo presente, con solo darles una mirada supo que ustedes harían de la tierra un infierno y entonces sincerándose con nuestro padre le hizo saber que no podía amarlos como se lo pedían porque ustedes no merecían el amor de Dios ni el de los ángeles, entonces nuestro padre le ordeno a Miguel que lo exiliara al infierno y este no dudo en hacerlo** – Rachel vio como un par de lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Raphael

- **Y que tiene que ver Quinn en todo esto** – la morena le pregunta con bastante curiosidad

- **Quién crees que fue la que dio la estocada final a todo el asunto, quien crees que fue la arrojo el cuerpo de Luzbel al infierno** – le dijo muy despacio a la morena la cual abrió sus ojos enormemente

- **No, estas mintiendo, Quinn seria incapaz de hacer algo tan monstruoso** – Rachel se negaba a creerle a Raphael

- **Como se nota que nos has visto el verdadero rostro de mi hermanita** – el ex arcángel exclamo con determinación – **ella parece un angelito inofensivo que no dañaría a nadie, pero la verdad es una sola, y es que Uriel es capaz de hacer cosas verdaderamente tenebrosas **

- **No te creo ni media palabra** – dijo Rachel negándose a creer en las palabras de Raphael – **Quinn fue un buen arcángel y ahora es una buena persona** – le hizo saber al ex arcángel con rapidez

- **Ya verás mi pequeña mortal, que antes de que acabe este día, yo lograre demostrarte quien es realmente Uriel** – sentencio Raphael con tranquilidad mientras le sonreía sarcásticamente a la morena.

Quinn caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala cuando de pronto apareció Miguel frente a ella, el arcángel sostenía un cristal el cual poseía en su centro una brillante luz.

- **Lograron localizarla** – le pregunto con bastante esperanza a su hermano

- **Si, y aquí está el rastreador** – le informo enseñándole el cristal – **hemos tenido suerte de que Raphael no acabara con la luz de forma inmediata **

- **Gracias a Dios** – exclamo con bastante alivio la rubia

- **Bien, ahora vayamos por ella** – Dijo Miguel tomando la mano de su hermana

- **Espera** – Quinn pidió soltando la mano de su hermano para tomar un bolso negro del suelo – **ahora si vamos** – dijo con tranquilidad la rubia

- **Armas **– informo la rubia con tranquilidad

- **No necesito un arma, tengo mi lanza** – informo el arcángel presuntuosamente

- **Si pero no todos tenemos el don de la inmortalidad hermanito** – le informo con ironía mientras tomaba su mano

- **No lo tienes porque lo abandonaste por tu pequeña mortal** – le recordó a su hermana con rapidez

- **Y lo haría nuevamente sin pensarlo Miguel** – aseguro Quinn con suavidad

- **Eso no lo pongo en duda hermanita** – resoplo el arcángel mientras sujetaba con fuerzas la mano de su hermana menor

De pronto Miguel salió volando por los aires bajo la mirada sorprendida de Quinn. La rubia se giro con rapidez y vio a cuatro demonios cazadores parados frente a ella mirándola con ira y antes de que la rubia pudiera moverse uno de los demonios movió su mano y la lanzo con fuerzas por los aires

- **Maldición **– exclamo Quinn bastante adolorida

En poco tiempo aquella sala se convirtió en una sala de batalla entre ángeles y demonios, Miguel utilizaba su lanza para defenderse de los ataques de los demonios exterminadores mientras Quinn esquivaba con agilidad las bolas de fuego que estos le mandaban constantemente

- **Uriel toma el cristal y ve por Rachel** – le pidió Miguel sin dejar de pelear con los demonios

- **Qué hay de ti** – la rubia le pregunto con bastante preocupación

- **Yo estaré bien, haz lo que te pido** – le informo con rapidez mientras clavaba su lanza en el pecho de uno de los demonios – **puedo con ellos** – aseguro sonriéndole con tranquilidad

Quinn dirigió su mirada al cristal que permanecía a unos metros de distancia, la rubia tomo un gran bocado de aire y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, cuando uno de los demonios la vio moverse le lanzo una esfera de fuego, Quinn con agilidad rodo por el piso esquivando el ataque, tomo el cristal con su mano derecha e inmediatamente desapareció, un segundo después la rubia apareció en mita de un sótano que se encontraba a oscuras.

- **Vaya, vaya, pero si es mi hermanita menor** – Quinn escucho a Raphael hablar mientras salía de uno de los rincones de aquel sótano.

- **Donde esta Rachel** – Quinn lo interrogo con rapidez

- **Esta bien, por los momentos** – el ex arcángel le aseguro a la rubia con suavidad – **¿donde esta Miguel?** – pregunta con bastante interés

- **Ocupándose de unos asuntos** – Quinn informo con tranquilidad

- **Veo que los cazadores ya sintieron su presencia aquí abajo** – exclamo Raphael con una enorme sonrisa

- **Donde esta mi novia** – interrogo nuevamente la rubia intentando no perder la paciencia

- **Vaya veo que te interesa mucho lo que le pueda pasar a esa mortal** – dijo con un tono bastante divertido – **espero que sepas entender cuando ella ya no este** – Raphael poco a poco se acerco a Quinn

- **Raphael eres mi hermano y te quiero, pero sinceramente en este momento no eres más que basura** – soltó Quinn con bastante enojo

- **Como me llamaste** – pregunto Raphael bastante molesto

- **Mírate por dios, hui mi papi no me quiere así que voy a destruir todo para ver si logro llamar su atención** – exclamo la rubia con un tono rudo y sarcástico viendo fijamente a su hermano

- **Cuidad tu tono Uriel** – le exigió despacio a la rubia

- **Puede que disfraces tus intenciones bajo la absurda excusa de que tratas de hacer el bien, pero tu y yo conocemos la realidad, nuestro padre amaba a Luzbel como a ningún otro, lo amaba mas que a Miguel, que a Gabriel, que a ti y que a mi, y eso te carcomía de envidia Raphael, entonces cuando expulsamos a Luzbel del cielo te llenaste de falsas ilusiones, pensaste que nuestro padre te amaría a ti como lo amo a el **– Raphael apretaba con fuerzas su mandíbula mientras escuchaba cada una de las palabras que decía la rubia – **pero no fue así, nuestro padre ya tenia una nueva creación a la cual le había entregado su amor sin reservas y eso te enfureció, luego fue pasando el tiempo y tu resentimiento por la humanidad fue creciendo cada vez mas, hasta que exploto completamente, y todo esto que estas haciendo no es mas que una pataleta de niño malcriado** – Quinn señalo con su dedo al moreno – **tengo dos palabras para ti hermanito, debes crecer** – sentencio con rapidez

- **No te sientas más pura que yo Uriel, porque tú también le has sido desleal a nuestro padre **– Raphael le recordó a su hermano con suavidad

- **Cuando nuestro padre eligió a la humanidad como objeto de su amor, yo les jure lealtad hasta el final, así que soy muy leal, pero a ellos** – aseguro la rubia con tranquilidad

- **A quien le eres leal, a estos falsos Dioses** – el ex arcángel le pregunta a su hermana con bastante ironía

- **A las personas Raphael, a las personas** – corrigió con rapidez a su hermano

- Raphael resoplo con tranquilidad – **estas dispuesta a dar tu vida por los humanos, ¿porque?** – le pregunta despacio mientras daba un paso adelante para quedar mas cerca de Quinn

- **Porque nuestro padre siempre ha tenido razón, ellos son mejores que nosotros** – le hizo saber con rapidez

- **Están rotos Uriel, pecan cada cinco minutos, ellos solo son fracasos** – el moreno soltó con rabia e impotencia

- **Pero aun así intentan ser mejores, intentan cambiar y lo más importante es que saben pedir y conceder perdón, eso es mas que suficiente para amarlos** – Quinn dijo con suavidad mientras sonreía alegremente

Raphael sin previo aviso le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Quinn el cual la tiro al piso de inmediato, el ex arcángel sin darle permitir que la rubia reaccionara la tomo por el cuello, la levanto con brusquedad y la arrojo contra una de las paredes.

- **Pues ya que amas tanto a los humanos, espero que no te importe morir como uno de ellos** – dijo Raphael lleno de ira mientras seguía apretando con fuerzas el cuello de Quinn, la cual ya tenía su cara roja por la falta de aire

Raphael cada segundo que pasaba ejercía mas fuerza sobre el cuello de Quinn, el moreno estaba dispuesto a romperlo sin piedad, pero con algo con lo que no conto el ex arcángel fue con que Quinn tenia una daga escondida la parte trasera de su pantalón, la cual saco con un poco de dificulta y una vez que la tenia bien sujeta en su mano la clavo con fuerza en el abdomen de su hermano, quien inmediatamente libero el cuello de la rubia cuando sintió la hoja filosa lastimaba su cuerpo

- **Por dios** – exclamo Raphael con dificulta mientras apretaba con fuerzas sus labios intentando aguantar el dolor

- **Te apuesto que no lo viste venir hermano** – Quinn le dijo con suavidad mientras hundía mas profundamente la daga en el cuerpo de Raphael

- **Eres, eres, una** – el moreno intentaba hablar pero la voz casi no le salía ya que el dolor se hacia cada vez mas grande

- **Si lo soy** – le dijo Quinn orgullosamente al moreno y con fuerza y brusquedad empujo su cuerpo el cual cayó de espaldas contra el suelo

Raphael respiraba con dificulta mientras mantenía sus manos sobre la herida, Quinn lo miro por unos segundo, luego con mucha tranquilidad se acerco y se arrodillo a un costado, Quinn miraba fijamente los ojos de Raphael, de los cuales brotaba muchos tipos de emociones que podían interpretarse de diferentes maneras, dolor, ira, suplica, compasión era lo que veía la rubia en los ojos de su hermano

- **Termínalo** – Raphael empuño con fuerzas la camisa de su hermana – **vamos Uriel, demuestra de lo que estas hecha** – la reto con furia y sonrió cuando vio a Quinn levantar la daga mientras la empuñaba con fuerzas

Rachel levanto su mirada del suelo cuando escucho unos pasos bajar las escaleras con fuerza, la morena esperaba impaciente a la persona que venia en su dirección y un enorme alivio la invadió cuando vio a Quinn entrar a la sala.

- **Quinn** – susurro casi sin aliento

- **Estas bien** – la rubia interrogo a su novia mientras desataba sus piernas

- **Raphael esta dispuesto a matarnos** – le informo bastante angustiada

- **Ya no te preocupes por el** – la tranquilizo mientras desataba sus manos

- **¿Porque?** – pregunto con rapidez aunque muy en el fondo temía la respuesta que su novia le pudiera dar – **donde esta tu hermano** – cuestiono mientras se ponía de pie

- **El ya no nos hará daño** – le aseguro con firmeza a su novia mientras intentaba tomar sus manos

Rachel sintió un enorme escalofrió cuando vio las manos ensangrentadas de su novia, no podía ser cierto, Quinn no se atrevería a hacer lo que ella se estaba imaginando que había hecho.

- **Quinn donde esta Raphael** – pregunto mientras daba un paso hacia atrás alejándose de la rubia – **y porque tus manos están llenas de sangre** – sintió como poco a poco se le formo un nudo en la garganta cuando no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de la rubia – **por dios, por dios** – dijo bastante dolida

- **Rachel **– intento acercase pero esta nuevamente retrocedió

- **No te me acerques** – le exigió mientras la señalaba con su dedo – **no quiero tenerte cerca **– aseguro con dolor

- **Rachel amor soy yo, Quinn** – le dijo con suavidad mientras daba un paso hacia adelante

- **No, tu no eres mi Quinn, tu, tu eres otra persona que no conozco, una que es capaz de hacer cosas realmente aterradoras** – le dijo con su voz quebrada y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

- **No se que te dijo Raphael para ponerte así, pero te puedo asegurar de que nada de lo que dijo es cierto **– le dijo con suavidad a su novia

- **Que te atrevieras a expulsar a Luzbel del cielo no es cierto** – Rachel le soltó con dureza a la rubia quien de pronto sintió como si le faltara el aire

- **Yo solo cumplía las ordenes de mi padre** – se defendió despacio mientras bajaba su mirada al suelo

- **Claro y es por eso que bajas la mirada verdad** – la morena ataco nuevamente

- **Por favor amor confía en mi** – la rubia le suplico con un poco de desesperación mientras le tendía su mano

- **Como quieres que confié en ti cuando me has mentido durante 8 meses acerca de la verdadera descendencia de nuestro hijo, me dijiste que Luzbel se rebelo contra dios, cuando en realidad tu y Miguel lo lanzaron al infierno sin ningún tipo de piedad, y ahora has asesinado a Raphael – **Rachel le dijo con bastante enojo a su novia – **a ver Quinn, cuéntame de que otras cosas has sido o eres capaz de hacer** – le pregunto con un tono desafiante mientras ahora daba un paso hacia adelante para quedar frente a la rubia.

Quinn levanto su mirada para enfrentar a su novia quedándose y se quedo completamente sorprendida cuando vio a Raphael parado en la entrada con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, el ex arcángel utilizaba su mano derecha para presionar su herida en el abdomen mientras que con su izquierda apuntaba la espalda de Rachel

- **NO **– grito fuertemente mientras apartaba jalaba a Rachel con rapidez cubriéndola con su espalda

Tres fueron las detonaciones que resonaron con fuerza en aquella pequeña sala, tres fueron los disparos propinados por Raphael y tres fueron las balas que se incrustaron en la espalda de Quinn. Rachel abrió sus ojos enormemente cuando vio la expresión de dolor que estaba marcada en la cara de su novia, la cual a su vez la miraba fijamente de manera suplicante. Rachel abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo de su novia mientras este se desplomaba de apoco en el suelo

- **No, no, no, amor por favor** – Rachel le suplicaba con desespero a su novia la cual apretaba sus ojos con fuerza mientras tragaba con dificultad

- **Ya, ti** – Quinn trago con fuerzas mientras intentaba hablar – ya tienes tu respuesta – logro decir antes de cerrar sus ojos definitivamente

- **No, no, Quinn, no** – decía entre suplicas la morena mientras rompía a llorar desconsoladamente – **te dejo vivir y tu la mataste** – le reclamo con dolor a Raphael mientras este se acercaba a ella

- **Su humanidad la hizo detenerse en el último momento, ya no era un arcángel, sino una humana con dudas y conciencia** – le explico despacio a Rachel quien seguía llorando mientras abrazaba con fuerzas el cuerpo sin vida de Quinn – **y yo aproveche eso, me voy a ir al infierno, pero ya no me importa** – aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

_Claramente se sabe que no fue por un defecto de la Misericordia Divina que el pecado de los ángeles caídos no fuera perdonado, sino debido al carácter irrevocable de su elección, por eso Dios no perdona a los ángeles que pecan, sino que los arroja al infierno para encerrarlos en cavernas tenebrosas, porque no hay retorno para ellos después de la caída, así como no hay retorno para los seres humanos después de la muerte_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Twitter: Rachel220588**


	5. Chapter 5 The Labyrinth Of Love

**Light and Dark**

**Capitulo IV **

**The Labyrinth Of Love**

**_"ámense los unos a los otros como yo los amo a ustedes"_**_ fueron las palabras proferidas por el hijo del hombre a su discípulos horas antes de ser entregado, pero lo que este no les dijo a sus fieles seguidores fue que muchas veces los pecados nacen del amor, el amor a sí mismo, el amor mal dirigido, el amor compartido, el amor disfrazado de amor_

- **_Padre, si queremos tener ventaja sobre el lado oscuro debemos actuar de manera sigilosa_**_ – le aseguro Miguel con suavidad a su padre _

- **_Hijo mío, lo que propones es un poco incoherente con las transcendencia de mi ser_**_ – Dios le hizo saber al arcángel _

- **_Necesito todo el tiempo posible, sabes muy bien que las legiones de ángeles están escasas por las arremetidas del infierno en nuestra contra, no puedo librar una batalla en esas condiciones_**_ – dijo con bastante preocupación _

- **_Has ganado en peores condiciones hijo mío_**_ – le recordó al arcángel con mucha tranquilidad _

- **_Padre, esta no va ser cualquier batalla, este va ser el combate mas espectacular que hayamos tenido, y nuestra ventaja sobre el lado oscuro va ser la luz bendita, por eso tengo que ocultarla todo el tiempo que pueda _**_– trato de hacer entender a su padre – **si saben de nuestras intenciones no dudaran en acabar con ella** _

- **_Muy bien, tienes mi aprobación para llevar acabo tu plan_**_ – le hizo saber con tranquilidad al arcángel _

_Miguel suspiro un poco aliviado, ya había cumplido parte de su plan, ahora le faltaba llevar acabo la otra parte, el arcángel sabia muy bien que para que esa tuviera éxito necesitaba actuar primero a espaldas de su hermana menor y luego se presentaría ante ella como un supuesto mensajero de Dios como lo hizo Gabriel hace dos mil años cuando le anuncio a María que daría a luz al hijo del hombre, no era muy ético hacer las cosas de esa forma pero Miguel sabia que era la única manera que tenia para lograr el éxito de su plan ya que si Uriel sabia la verdad jamás aceptaría o mejor dicho jamás se lo permitiría. _

**_UN MES DESPUES _**

_Quinn se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala leyendo un libro, Rachel había salido a su oficina a resolver un pequeño problema que se le había presentado con un reportaje que había realizado hace unos días, antes de dejarla salir de la casa la rubia la hizo prometerle que tendría cuidado, apenas esa mañana se habían enterado del embarazo de la morena y lo que menos quería Quinn era que su novia o su bebe estuvieran expuesto algún tipo de agite o algo por el estilo _

- **_Uriel… _**

_Quinn abrió sus ojos enormemente cuando escucho la voz que la llamaba a sus espaldas, se levanto del sofá de un solo brinco y se giro con rapidez para encontrarse con su hermano mayor parado a uno cuantos metros de ella mirándola fijamente _

- **_Veo que te sorprende verme_**_ – le dijo a la rubia mientras se acercaba a ella _

- **_Claro que me sorprende, porque tú no deberías estas aquí_**_ – aseguro Quinn mientras se adoptaba un semblante serio – **por favor Miguel dime que solo es una visita social** – le suplico la rubia a su hermano _

- **_Nuestro padre me ha enviado a darte una importante noticia, una que va a cambiar tu vida y la de Rachel para siempre hermana_**_ – le hizo saber despacio mientras se acerca y quedaba completamente frente a ella _

- **_Que notica_**_ – pregunto Quinn con bastante temor _

- **_Su vientre fue elegido por nuestro padre para que llevara una de las cosas más sagradas que tienen el reino de los cielos, tu novia va tener al espíritu santo hermana mía_**_ – le confeso a la rubia la cual sintió como su corazón se detenía y su pulmones se quedaban sin aire _

**_Minutos Después _**

_La humedad del ambiente hacia que el cristal de la ventana se empañara mientras que Quinn observaba fijamente la lluvia que caí de lado afuera, a solo un metro de distancia estaba Miguel, quien permanecía en silencio esperando que su hermana menor digiriera la noticia que acaba de anunciarle_

- _Quinn se giro despacio para encarar a su hermano -** ¿Porque ella?** – pregunta con su voz completamente cortada – **de todas las mujeres del mundo, porque precisamente ella **_

- **_Porque su corazón es puro, es sencillo, ella ha dado más amor del que muchas veces ha recibido a cambio _**_– le explico a su hermana con suavidad _

- **_Y nuestro padre quiere ser recibido por gente sencilla, por esos corazones que son puros_**_ – dijo entendiendo a lo que Miguel se refería – **que triste y amarga ironía** – susurro con un tono bastante apagado _

- **_Lo cuestionas_**_ – le pregunta con suavidad a su hermana viendo la lucha interna que sostenía en ese momento _

- **_Como no hacerlo Miguel_**_ – le dijo girándose para quedar frente a frente con su hermano – **se que los designios de nuestro padre suelen ser muy raros, pero sinceramente a veces siento que no tienen fundamento **– soltó con un tono bastante serio_

- **_No blasfeme Uriel, puede que ahora seas mortal, pero eso no te dad derecho a blasfemar en contra de nuestro padre_**_ – el arcángel reprendió a la rubia con un tono bastante serio _

- **_Porque no me escogió a mi_**_ – le pregunto con rapidez – **mi corazón es tan puro como el de ella **– anuncio tratando de que su hermano la comprendiera _

- **_Porque tu misión es otra_**_ – le respondió mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia – **Uriel, mi tierna y dulce hermana, nuestro padre le ha dado a los mortales un amor puro y sin condiciones, también es justo que ustedes hagan lo mismo** – le pidió con suavidad _

_Quinn se zafo de los brazos de su hermano para nuevamente darle la espalda, la ex arcángel apretó sus ojos con fuerza al ser consiente de que había mucha razón en las palabras de Miguel, era verdad que Dios amaba a la humanidad inmensamente, tanto que envió a su único hijo a morir por ellos, ahora el necesitaba que se le retribuyera un poco ese amor, necesitaba un vientre donde encunar la luz bendita, esa fuerza divina que era procedencia de Dios y que los personas llamaban **"Espíritu Santo"**_

- **_Hubieras visto la cara de felicidad que tenia cuando me anuncio su embarazo_**_ – Quinn le menciono con suavidad a Miguel – **jamás me imagine esto Miguel, nunca lo espere** – confeso con rapidez _

- **_Nuestro padre quiere que seas tu quien se lo anuncie, ya que tienes un cierto don para hablar, usas las palabras adecuadas en los momentos precisos y esto nos hace pensar que viniendo de ti el anuncio será mas llevadero_**_ – le hizo saber a la rubia los deseos de Dios _

- **_Que yo se lo diga no hará que ella lo acepte de la mejor manera_**_ – dijo con bastante sarcasmo _

- **_¿Por qué?_**_ – pregunta con rapidez el arcángel _

- _La rubia se giro para mirar directamente a su hermano – **a Rachel aun le cuesta entender sobre estos temas Miguel, prefiere no hablar de ellos porque siente que nunca va a lograr comprenderlos por completo **– dijo con rapidez mientras se movía de un lado a otro _

- **_Después de lo que vivimos hace tres años se atreve a seguir con la mente cerrada _**_– le pregunta bastante confundido _

- **_Lo que ocurrió de hace tres años era cosa de niños _**_– le dijo con rapidez – **lo que esta por ocurrir ahora es algo que nos supera en kilómetros cuadrados, es la primera ficha que se mueve en el tablero de ajedrez, el principio del apocalipsis** – sintió unas enormes nauseas apenas termino de hablar _

- **_Pues ya no hay vuelta atrás, ahora debes cumplir con tu misiva_**_ – anuncio el arcángel con mucha tranquilidad _

- **_Voy a necesitar tiempo_**_ – pidió la rubia mientras tomaba asiento sobre el sofá – no es fácil lo que tengo que hacer _

- **_Tienes 9 meses, pero recuerda que mientras mas tiempo dejes pasar mas dura será la noticia y muchos son los peligros que asechan_**_ – le dijo con determinación intentando ejercer presión en la rubia _

- **_Estoy consiente de eso y correré el riesgo_**_ – dijo con suavidad mientras se ponía de pie – **ahora vete, necesito estar sola **– le pidió al arcángel el cual simplemente se limito a sonreír antes de desaparecer _

_Quinn escucho la puerta principal abrirse lo que era el anunciante de que su novia estaba de regreso, la rubia tomo un poco de aire intentando quitar su semblante se asombro, lo que menos quería en ese momento era que Rachel notara que muy en el fondo se estaba muriendo de miedo _

- **_Hola _**_– saludo la morena muy sonriente a su novia apenas entro a la sala _

- **_Hola amor ¿como te fue?_**_ – le pregunto mientras se acercaba par darle un tierno beso _

- **_Bien pero no quiero hablar de eso_**_ – le dijo mientras se abrazaba con fuerzas al cuerpo de la rubia _

- **_Y de que quieres hablar_**_ – le pregunto con suavidad mientras depositaba un suave beso en su cabeza _

- **_De nada, solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo_**_ – le dijo subiendo su mirada y atrapando los labios de su novia la cual sonrió levemente durante el beso _

_Una nube de tranquilidad se posaba alrededor de aquella habitación, en la cual dos cuerpos reposaban con tranquilidad después de haber estado horas amándose sin control alguno, eran completamente felices, vivían una dicha plena que muchos envidiarían, porque no todos tenían lo que ellas tenían en ese momento, una vida maravillosa, un bebe en camino, mucha felicidad por venir _

- **_Te amo_**_ – susurro Quinn despacio antes de depositar sus labios sobre la piel expuesta de su novia – **siempre te amare** – sentencio con ternura y delicadeza _

- **_Siempre _**_– indago la morena con una leve sonrisa en sus labios _

- **_Siempre _**_– dijo con tranquilidad – **no importa lo que pase, o donde me encuentre yo siempre te amare a ti Rachel Berry** – manifestó con suavidad mientras miraba fijamente aquellos hermosos ojos color chocolate _

- **_Hablas como si fuera a pasar algo_**_ – manifestó con preocupación la morena mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el rostro de su novia _

- **_No va a pasar nada, siempre voy a estar contigo, cuidándote, consintiéndote y sobretodo amándote_**_ – Quinn le aseguro a su novia _

- **_Segura _**_– indaga la morena con cierta desconfianza _

- **_Muy segura… _**

_Rachel sonrió con alegría cuando sintió los suaves labios de Quinn recorrer su cuello mientras depositaba aquellos cálidos besos que la hacían sentir como si hubiera muerto y había ido directamente al cielo. Si alguna vez alguien le hubiera relatado que iba a encontrar el amor y la felicidad en brazos de un ángel jamás de los jamase se lo hubiera crido, pero la realidad era una sola, en ese preciso momento era feliz, era inmensamente feliz junto aquella maravillosa chica que había abandonado su vida de inmortalidad eterna por ella, la cual jamás haría algo para dañarla, por lo que la morena se sentía muy afortunada ya que nada podría empañar aquella felicidad que parecía ser eterna. _

Rachel abrió sus ojos enormemente cuando vio la expresión de dolor que estaba marcada en la cara Quinn, la cual a su vez la miraba fijamente de manera suplicante. Rachel abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo de su novia mientras este se desplomaba de apoco en el suelo

- **No, no, no, amor por favor** – Rachel le suplicaba con desespero a su novia la cual apretaba sus ojos con fuerza mientras tragaba con dificultad

- **Ya, ti** – Quinn trago con fuerzas mientras intentaba hablar – **ya tienes tu respuesta** – logro decir antes de cerrar sus ojos definitivamente

- **No, no, Quinn, no** – decía entre suplicas la morena mientras rompía a llorar desconsoladamente – **te dejo vivir y tu la mataste** – le reclamo con dolor a Raphael mientras este se acercaba a ella

- **Su humanidad la hizo detenerse en el último momento, ya no era un arcángel, sino una humana con dudas y conciencia** – le explico despacio a Rachel quien seguía llorando mientras abrazaba con fuerzas el cuerpo sin vida de Quinn – **y yo aproveche eso, me voy a ir al infierno, pero ya no me importa** – aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

Raphael abrió sus ojos enormemente sintió con un objeto filoso se incrusto con fuerza en su espalda y salió por su pecho, el ex arcángel bajo su mirada hasta su pecho y trago con dificulta mientras apretaba con fuerza sus labios. Rachel vio el cuerpo de Raphael desplomarse contra el suelo dándole paso a Miguel.

- **Por dios** – exclamo el arcángel al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana – **que paso** – interrogo a Rachel mientras se agachaba para sujetar la mano aun tibia de Quinn

- **Raphael le disparo** – dijo la morena mientras rompía en llanto nuevamente

Miguel apretó sus labios con fuerza mientras aguantaba las ganas que tenia de romper en llanto, ver el cuerpo inerte de su hermana menor le provocaba un mar sensaciones, rabia, dolor, culpa, y tristeza, no podía creer que Uriel se hubiera marchado sin ni haber peleado la batalla final

- **Puedes hacer algo para que ella regrese** – Rachel le pregunta al arcángel con un hilo de voz mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos

- **No **– Miguel le respondió con seguridad

- **Tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer, ella tiene que regresar** – la morena le pidió entre suplicas mientras abrazaba con fueras el cuerpo de su novia

- **Lo siento, pero no tengo el poder para sacar a una persona del paraíso** – le hizo saber despacio mientras miraba a su hermana – **ahora debemos irnos, tengo que ponerte a salvo ya que los demonios no tardaran a aparecer **

- **No puedo irme y dejarla aquí** – Rachel se negó a rotundamente a soparse del cuerpo de Quinn

- ** No tienes otra opción Rachel** – le dijo con seriedad a la morena – **mi hermana ya no esta y ahora debemos seguir adelante**

Rachel miro a Miguel durante unos segundos, luego regreso su mirada a Quinn, con delicadeza paso su mano por la mejilla derecha de su novia y deposito un tierno, sentido y triste beso en la frente de la rubia mientras derramaba un par de lagrimas

- **Te amo** – susurro con dolor mientras apretaba con fuerzas sus labios contra la frente de la rubia – **siempre te amare** – sentencio antes de depositar con delicadeza el cuerpo sin vida de Quinn en el suelo

Rachel tomo la mano del arcángel y ambos se pusieron de pie, Miguel pudo ver la tristeza que brotaba de los ojos de la morena y sin saber muy bien como sintió un pizca de remordimiento, por su parte Rachel apretó sus labios con fuerza mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos y por instinto propio se abrazo al pecho de Miguel buscando consuelo.

- **Todo va a estar bien** – susurro Miguel mientras abrazaba a la morena y desaparecían lentamente

Mrs. Schue caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo que conducía hacia su estudio cuando de pronto Miguel y Rachel aparecieron frente a el, tomándolo por sorpresa y dejándolo completamente paralizado

- **Mr. Schue** – susurro la morena mientras veía al hombre con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

- **Tienen que ser un chiste** – exclamo Miguel cuando vio a Mrs. Schue estrellarse contra el piso

Mrs. Schue caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de su casa mientras era observado por detenidamente por Miguel y Rachel

- **Podría dejar de pasearse, me esta mareando** – le pidió Rachel con bastante seriedad al hombre el cual detuvo su marcha en seco y poso su mirada en Miguel

- **Una nueva Extinción** – le pregunto bastante temeroso al arcángel

- **No** – Miguel le aseguro con tranquilidad

- **¿El Apocalipsis?** – pregunto completamente aterrorizado

- **Tampoco** – repitió el arcángel en el mismo tono

- **Entonces porque están aquí –** pregunto despacio intentando mantener la calma

- **Al parecer mi hijo va ser el próximo Jesús** – aseguro Rachel con su voz completamente quebrada

- **De acuerdo ahora si estoy impresionado** – susurro Mrs. Schue bastante sorprendido mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la morena

- **No vas a tener al hijo del hombre, vas a tener al espíritu santo** – Miguel le recordó rápidamente a la morena

- **Cual es la diferencia** – Rachel replico con enfado y tomo un bocado de aire – **supongo que ambos son lo mismo**

- **Supones mal **– soltó Mrs. Schue mientras miraba fijamente a la morena – **Rachel en la teología cristiana el Espíritu Santo ha sufrido de múltiples interpretaciones, en muchos pasajes de la Biblia se le nombra con expresiones citadas, sin darle una definición única y esto fue el motivo de controversias durante tres periodos históricos: el siglo IV como siglo trinitario por excelencia, las crisis cismáticas de oriente y occidente pretéritas entre los siglos IX y XI y, por último, las distintas revisiones doctrinales nacidas de la reforma protestante** – relato el profesor con bastante emoción en su voz

- **Ahora en perfecto español** – pidió Rachel con bastante sarcasmo

- **Tu embarazo destroza toda la narrativa cristiana, y le da la razón al modalismo el cual en sus interpretaciones asegura que el Espíritu Santo no es "algo" sino alguien que posee cualidades y fuerzas divinas, sabiduría, belleza, amor y bondad, pero siendo completamente impersonal** – le explico despacio a la pequeña morena, luego miro el vientre de esta y lo acaricio con suavidad – **esto es maravilloso** – aseguro mientras sonreía enormemente

- **No es maravilloso Mrs. Schue** – dijo la morena bastante enojada mientras quitaba la mano de este de su vientre – **esto horrible** – sentencio con dureza mientras se levantaba

- **No puedes hablar de esa manera** – Miguel reprendió a la morena rápidamente

- **Solo digo la verdad** – le respondió de manera desafiante – **se suponía que debía ser feliz con este embarazo, pero en lugar de eso lo he perdido todo** – dijo con rabia mirando con dureza a Miguel – **porque Quinn era mi todo y ahora ya no esta **– finalizo diciendo con su voz completamente quebrada

- **Ya habrá tiempo de llorar la partida de Uriel, por lo momentos debemos pensar muy bien lo que haremos para evitar que los demonios logren dar contigo** – Miguel le hizo saber a la morena con tranquilidad

- **Que demonios** – pregunto Mrs. Schue completamente aterrorizado

De repente en la sala aparecieron Agalarietp, Ronwe y Balan los cuales les daban una mirada asesina mientras sonreían de forma siniestra, Mrs. Schue trago con fuerzas al ver a aquellos demonios parados frente a ellos, por su parte Miguel suspiro con frustración, ya que había llegado la hora de la verdad, ya no eran simples demonios cazadores, ahora se encontraba frente a tres de los más poderosos azotes del inframundo.

- **Ah esos demonios** – exclamo Mrs. Schue con un tono bastante nervioso

- **Vaya, vaya, pero si es Miguel en persona** – manifestó Agalarietp con una enorme sonrisa – **quien diría que íbamos a matar a dos pájaros de un tiro**

- **Lo único que vas a morir aquí va ser tu orgullo** – le aseguro el Arcángel mientras desenfundaba su lanza

- **Hablas con mucha firmeza** – Agalarietp miro hacia todos lados – **dime donde esta tu gran legión de ángeles, esa de la que tanto presumes** – le pregunto con sarcasmos mientras se acercaba de apoco hacia el

- **No necesito una legión de ángeles para ganar esta pelea Agalarietp** – le aseguro al demonio con voz firme

- **Seguro, porque somos tres demonios de alto rango contra un arcángel, un arremedo de hombre y una embarazada **– el demonio analizo la situación bastante divertido

- **He estado en situaciones peores** – aseguro Miguel con firmeza

- **También yo** – dijo Mrs. Schue con rapidez intentando sonar amenazante pero en vez de eso fuera de lugar lo que hizo que se ganara una mirada seria de Miguel

- **Debo admitir Miguelito que fue muy inteligente de tu parte esconder la luz en un vientre no virginal **– Agalarietp comenzó a hablar mientras se movía de un lado a otro – **ganaste tiempo, pero no el suficiente que necesitabas** – le aseguro con diversión

- **¿Esconder?** – cuestiono Rachel – **que significa eso** – le pregunta con rapidez al arcángel

- **Oh no le has dicho la verdad** – cuestiono el demonio divierto al ver la reacción de Rachel – **vaya para ser hijo de Dios actúas como uno de nosotros** – dijo con tranquilidad mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

- **Miguel de que esta hablando** – la morena interroga con seriedad al arcángel

- **Rachel no le prestes atención** – le pidió con rapidez a la morena para que ignorara lo dicho por el demonio

- **Oh no pequeña deberías prestarme atención porque… **

- **maximum exilium** – anuncio Miguel y golpeo el suelo con su lanza

Una enorme luz blanca cubrió toda la sala durante unos cinco segundos cegando a todos por completo, cuando el resplandor pasó Rachel y Mrs. Schue miraron hacia todos lados completamente confundidos ya que no había rastro alguno de los demonios

- **A donde fueron** – pregunto Mrs. Schue con bastante inquietud

- **Tenemos solo unos minutos antes de que regresen, así que debemos salir de aquí ahora** – dijo el arcángel tomando el brazo de Rachel

- **De que hablaba ese de demonio **– pregunto con rapidez la morena – **que me has estado ocultando **

- **Olvídalo Rachel** – le pido nuevamente mientras intentaba tomarle nuevamente la mano

- **No voy a ir a ninguna parte hasta que me aclares todo** – Rachel sentencio con firmeza mientras le daba un manotazo al arcángel – **ya basta de mentiras, merezco saber lo que pasa en realidad aquí **

Miguel se sintió completamente intimidado por la firmeza con la que Rachel le exigía la verdad, muy en el fondo de su ser el arcángel supo que no iba a poder ocultar aquello por siempre, pero jamás se imagino que tendría que revelarlo justo ahí en medio de esa sala de donde había exiliado a tres demonios que en cualquier momento regresarían

**- Tu no fuiste elegida por mi padre** – comenzó hablar con algo de titubeo – **yo lo persuadí con discursos muy bien elaborado porque necesitaba ocultar al espíritu santo de la maldad el mayor tiempo posible y tu vientre era la cuna perfecta para ese trabajo** – le rebelo despacio a Rachel mientras su voz comenzaba a quebrarse de apoco

**- Esto si que es grande** – soltó Mrs. Schue bastante sorprendido

**- Oh por dios** – exclamo Rachel bastante asqueada y pensó un momento – **Quinn fue parte de todo este plan** – lo interrogo con rapidez y temor

**- No** – aseguro con rapidez el arcángel – **mi hermana siempre pensó que todo había sido obra y gracia de nuestro padre, por eso no me cuestiono en ningún momento, por eso acepto aquel compromiso **

**- Eres una completa basura Miguel** – Rachel soltó con enfado mientras caminaba hacia la salida

**- Espera a donde vas** – el arcángel la interroga mientras la seguía

**- Lejos, muy lejos de todo y en especial de ti** – sentencio la morena sin detenerse

**- No puedes irte, corres mucho peligro** – le recordó intentando detenerla

**- Por tu culpa** – le dijo con bastante dureza mientras se giraba para enfrentarlo – **porque todo lo que ha pasado ha sido por tu culpa**

Miguel estaba apunto de responderle pero no logro hacerlo ya que salió disparado con mucha fuerza hacia un costado de la sala y termino estrellándose estrepitosamente contra una de las paredes, Rachel abrió sus ojos enormemente, la morena se giro con rapidez para alejarse pero se quedo completamente estática cuando vio a Agalarietp parado frente a ella mirándola seriamente

**- Se acabo el juego** – dijo con seriedad el demonio – **tu vendrás con nosotros** – sentencio mientras tomaba fuertemente a Rachel

Miguel se puso de pie con rapidez y sin pensarlo mucho se movió con rapidez y estrello su cuerpo contra el demonio alejándolo de Rachel, Mrs. Schue miraba toda la escena completamente sorprendido. Una arcángel y un demonio estaban luchando a muerte en la mita de su sala, aquello era que ni es sus peores pesadillas se había imaginado

**- Schuester no se quede ahí, llévese a Rachel** – Miguel le ordeno al profesor mientras esquivaba los golpes que Agalarietp le lanzaba con su espada

Mrs. Schue hizo amago de acercarse a Rachel pero no logro acercarse ni un poco ya que sintió como una espada lo atravesó desde la espalda hasta su pecho, el profesor bajo su mirada para ver la punta filosa que sobresalía de su cuerpo y apretó sus labios

**- No puede ser** – exclamo entrecortadamente Mrs. Schue antes de desplomarse contra el suelo

Balan sonrió de manera triunfante cuando vio a Mrs. Schue en el suelo, luego camino despacio hacia donde se encontraba Rachel, la cual al ver al demonio acercarse comenzó a retroceder por inercia propia, pero su escapatoria fue detenida cuando su espalda choco contra el pecho Ronwe, el cual la miraba completamente divertido

**- Vas algún lado** – Ronwe la interroga con sarcasmo

Agalarietp logro desarmar a Miguel con un ágil movimiento y sin pensarlo clavo su espada en el pecho del arcángel el cual abrió sus ojos y su boca hasta más no poder al sentir el hierro de la espada penetrar su cuerpo. Miguel cayó de rodillas contra el suelo y Agalarietp dio un paso al frente para quedar más cerca de este.

**- No te muras aun Miguelito** – le pidió mientras le inyectaba un pequeña cantidad de energía en su cuerpo con su mano derecha – **quiero que veas como no llevamos lo que tanto intentaste proteger **

Miguel vio como los tres demonios tenia rodeada a Rachel, apretó sus ojos con impotencia ya que quería levantarse y luchar pero no podía, no había nada mas mortal para un arcángel que el hierro de una espada que fue forjada los fuegos del infierno, podían soportar grandes heridas, pero nunca una como esa

**- Por favor no lo hagan** – suplico Rachel al verse completamente pérdida – **por favor**

**- Lo siento pero tenemos que llevarnos a ese bebe** – Agalarietp le dijo con tranquilidad mientras sacaba una daga de su cinturón

**- Es solo un bebe** – la morena soltó con desespero mientras rompía en llanto

**- Es mucho más que eso** – aseguro el demonio mientras empuñaba con fuerzas la daga

Rachel cerro sus ojos con fuerza cuando vio al demonio levantar la daga, estaba muerta de miedo, no podía creer que todo iba a terminar de aquella manera tan trágica, por si aquello era un plan divino, perfectamente planeado por Dios terminaba de esa manera tan injusta, acaso no era posible que ocurriera un milagro que cambiara la balanza a su favor, esa era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de la morena.

**- Dios apiádate de mi** – pensó Rachel mientras apretaba sus ojos con fuerza

De pronto una cegadora luz blanca resplandeció en toda la sala, Balan y Ronwe abrieron sus ojos enormemente cuando vieron a la persona que se encontraba situada detrás de Agalarietp, el cual se giro con rapidez se quedo completamente sorprendido

**- No es posible** – soltó el demonio bastante sorprendido al ver a la persona que estaba situada a solo un paso del

**- Quinn** – susurro Rachel sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo

_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso, no es envidioso, no es jactancioso, ni orgulloso, no se comporta con rudeza, no es egoísta, no se enoja fácilmente, no guarda rencor. El amor no se deleita en la maldad sino que se regocija con la verdad, todo lo disculpa, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta, el amor jamás se extingue. El amor nunca deja de ser AMOR _

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

* * *

**Nota del autor:** bueno primero que nada debo decir que lamento mucho el retrasarme mucho para publicar, pero tengo una buena excusa, mi vida a estado últimamente de cabeza ya que mi país esta pasando por la peor crisis política y económica que pueda existir y hay algunos que no estamos de acuerdo con la persona que esta a la cabeza del barco y debido a eso hemos sido victimas de mucho atropellos y amanzanas, tantos verbales como físicas, por lo que mi tiempo para escribir a sido completamente escaso, en verdad espero que sepan entenderme y disculparme. Bien ya explicado ese punto debo hacerles saber que queda solo un capitulo y el epilogo para que esta historia finalice, como ya había dicho antes no iba a ser una historia de muchos capítulos, solo iba a tener los necesarios. Bien sin más que decir les deseo mucha suerte en sus vidas y que dios me los bendiga.

**Nota importante:** por favor si leen el capitulo dejen su comentario ya que nosotros los escritores le dedicamos mucho tiempo a las historia y la mejor manera que tienen ustedes para agradecernos o juzgarnos es comentando, así no les guste el capitulo coméntenlo, pero siempre de manera respetuosa por favor, nada de insulto que eso es muy feo… bien hasta el próximo capitulo…!


	6. Chapter 6 Only Transformed

**Light and Dark**

**Capitulo V **

**Only Transformed **

_Dice la teoría que nada se crea, ni se destruye, solo se transforma, claro que se refieren a la materia, pero si la materia es todo aquello que ocupa un lugar en el espacio a las personas nos sucede lo mismo, la diferencia entre el agua que se transforma en aromático café y nosotros, es que la transformación nos toca a nosotros decidirla y no es tarea fácil porque a diferencia de la materia nosotros podemos transformarnos muchas veces, el peligro es que cuando nos transformamos también hacemos que otros lo hagan y eso es mucha responsabilidad. Pero una vez asumida la responsabilidad del cambio nos pasa lo que a las orugas no podemos volver al capullo._

_Quinn estaba parada ante el hombre mas grande del universo, el que tiene toda la sabiduría y poder, Miguel estaba a la derecha de ese hombre mirándola con una leve sonrisa, la rubia se sentía tan pequeña, tan ignorante, tan impura, ante la presencia de su padre_

- **_Uriel lo que hiciste es digno de admiración, amas a la humanidad y tienes tanta fe en ellos que estabas dispuesta a desafiar a tu propio padre por salvarlos_**_ – Dios le dijo con admiración a su pequeña hija – **te portaste valientemente hasta lo ultimo y es por eso que te daré el regalo mas grande que le puedo dar a uno de ustedes** – Miguel abrió sus ojos enormemente – **te daré el libre albedrio**_

- **_Eso quiere decir que yo_**_ – la rubia pregunto completamente incrédula _

- **_Podrás elegir, si tomas tus alas nuevamente o desciendes a la tierra para vivir como una mortal _**_– Dios le explico con suavidad mientras le sonreía con calidez _

- **_Padre yo no se que decir_**_ – aseguro bastante sorprendida _

- **_No digas nada, solo debes tomas una decisión_**_ – le pidió muy suavemente **– pero espero que estés consiente de que no hay retorno de la decisión tomada sea cual sea **– le hizo saber con rapidez a la rubia _

_Quinn miro fijamente los ojos de Dios el cual esperaba pacientemente que decidiera cual elección tomaría, quedarse en el cielo junto con sus demás hermanos o volver a la tierra junto con Rachel_

- **_Elijo regresar a la tierra_**_ – pidió con nerviosismo mientras su corazón se aceleraba con rapidez _

- **_Que así sea_**_ – el todo poderoso concedió la petición de su hija – **encárgate de guiarla **– le pidió a su hijo mayor que permanecía a su derecha _

- **_Si padre_**_ – respondió Miguel sin quitar su mirada de su hermana menor _

_Miguel espero a que su padre desapareciera para acercarse a su hermana menor, el arcángel le sonrió cálidamente mientras toma las manos de la rubia entre las suyas. _

- **_Uriel, estas segura de la decisión que has tomado_**_ – le pregunto con bastante preocupación _

- **_Muy segura_**_ – le respondió firmemente a su hermano mayor _

- **_Porque dejarlo todo por ella_**_ – pregunta tratando de entender aquella decisión, la cual a su punto de vista era completamente errada _

- **_Porque ella es mi todo Miguel_**_ – Quinn le aseguro a su hermano con rapidez – **honestamente no creo que haya sido casualidad que yo terminara frente a su carro aquella noche, sino más bien fue el destino lo que me llevo a ella, la amo y es por eso que decidí regresar a su lado **_

- **_Uriel, yo soy un ser perfecto, veo el amor como un don de expresión, no como un sentimiento de carácter físico – emocional, y creo que es por eso que me cuesta tanto entender tu decisión_**_ – dijo Miguel mientras miraba a su hermana fijamente a los ojos – **estas a punto de cambiar tu destino de manera irreversible, debes pensar muy bien si vale la pena dejar de ser un ser lleno de gracia y perfección, para convertirte en eso que quieres convertirte **_

- **_Si me quedo aquí arriba seré como tu dices, perfecta, pero si regreso a la tierra seré feliz al lado de Rachel _**_– la rubia analizo aquel panorama durante unos segundos – quiero ser feliz Miguel_

- **_Ve en paz hermana_**_ – Miguel le deseo a su hermana menor y retrocedió un paso hacia atrás _

_De pronto una luz blanca comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Quinn, la cual de pronto sintió como su cuerpo se iba cubriendo de una paz, la rubia le dio una ultima mirada a su hermano mayor, quien le dio una calidad sonrisa, y de esa manera poco a poco Uriel fue descendiendo hacia el reino de los mortales_

Quinn se encontraba recostada sin conocimiento alguno sobre el suelo gramoso de un hermoso bosque, de pronto empezó a sentir la luz del sol golpear insistentemente contra su rostro, haciéndola removerse con inquietud, de a poco fue abrió sus ojos y durante unos segundos se quedo completamente inmóvil, como si estuviera intentando organizar sus ideas, se incorporo y contemplo el hermoso escenario que estaba a su alrededor

- **El paraíso** – exclamo Quinn completamente atónita mientras se ponía de pie

- **Es solo una réplica… **

- La rubia se giro con rapidez al escuchar la voz a su espalda – ¡**Padre!** – exclamo bastante sorprendida

- **Uriel **– saludo Dios a su hija menor con mucha tranquilidad

- **Estoy muerta** – le pregunto con temor a su padre

- **Cuando decidiste vivir como una mortal sabias que estabas propensa a morir en cualquier momento hija mía** – Dios le dijo a la rubia mientras se acercaba a ella

- **Soy consciente de eso, pero me parece completamente injusto que haya perdido la vida por culpa de la soberbia de mi propio hermano** – profirió la rubia con bastante enojo

- **Raphael esta donde debe, así como tu estas en donde debes** – Dios le aseguro con suavidad

- **Tengo que regresar, necesito regresar** – soltó con un poco de desespero mientras su voz se quebraba completamente

- **Uriel, sabes perfectamente que no hay retorno para los seres humanos después de la muerte **– Dios relato con suavidad intentando hacer entender a su hija menor sus palabras – **pero como tu me has sido uno de mis hijos más fiel, te concederé la dicha de volver a la tierra**

- **¿En serio?** – pregunto Quinn mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

- **Pero no regresaras como humana, tampoco como un ángel, sino como mi soldado, tendrás el poder suficiente para enfrentarte a los demonios e incluso para revertir ciertos daños físicos ocasionados por estos, y cuando todo acabe, regresaras ante mí y entonces yo decidiré tu destino final** – Dios le explico muy despacio a su hija

- Quinn miro los ojos de su padre y suspiro sonoramente – **hágase tu voluntad padre** – dijo muy despacio mientras su voz se quebraba por completo

Miguel vio como los tres demonios tenia rodeada a Rachel, apretó sus ojos con impotencia ya que quería levantarse y luchar pero no podía, no había nada más mortal para un arcángel que el hierro de una espada que fue forjada los fuegos del infierno, podían soportar grandes heridas, pero nunca una como esa

- **Por favor no lo hagan **– suplico Rachel al verse completamente pérdida – por favor

- **Lo siento pero tenemos que llevarnos a ese bebe** – Agalarietp le dijo con tranquilidad mientras sacaba una daga de su cinturón

- **Es solo un bebe **– la morena soltó con desespero mientras rompía en llanto

- **Es mucho más que eso** – aseguro el demonio mientras empuñaba con fuerzas la daga

Rachel cerro sus ojos con fuerza cuando vio al demonio levantar la daga, estaba muerta de miedo, no podía creer que todo iba a terminar de aquella manera tan trágica, por si aquello era un plan divino, perfectamente planeado por Dios terminaba de esa manera tan injusta, acaso no era posible que ocurriera un milagro que cambiara la balanza a su favor, esa era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de la morena.

- **Dios apiádate de mí** – pensó Rachel mientras apretaba sus ojos con fuerza

De pronto una cegadora luz blanca resplandeció en toda la sala, Balan y Ronwe abrieron sus ojos enormemente cuando vieron a la persona que se encontraba situada detrás de Agalarietp, el cual se giro con rapidez se quedo completamente sorprendido

- **No es posible** – soltó el demonio bastante sorprendido al ver a la persona que estaba situada a solo un paso del

- **Quinn** – susurro Rachel sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo

- **Aléjate de mi chica** – Quinn le exigió al demonio y sin pensarlo le propino un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo saco volando e hizo que se estrellara contra una de las paredes de la sala

Balan empujo con fuerza a Rachel haciendo que esta cayera al suelo de manera estrepitosa y se lanzo atacar a Quinn, la rubia sin problema alguno detuvo los golpe que Balan le lanzo y se los regreso con el doble de fuerza, haciéndolo caer contra el suelo casi inconsciente, Quinn le dio una mirada mortal a Ronwe consiguiendo que este diera un paso hacia atrás y desapareciera con rapidez

- **Vamos a regresar Uriel, traeré centenares de demonios y ese bebe será nuestro** – sentencio Agalarietp con determinación antes de desaparecer de la sala

Quinn miro como Balan el cual aun se encontraba en el suelo desapareció también, luego sin perder el tiempo corrió hacia Rachel la cual aun permanecía en el suelo

- **Rach **– llamo a la morena mientras se agachaba para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

- **Por dios Quinn estas viva** – soltó Rachel con un tono bastante feliz mientras acariciaba el rostro de la rubia – como es posible – pregunto bastante confundida

Quinn dejo de mirar a la morena y poso su mirada en su hermano que se encontraba tendido en el piso ahogándose por causa de la herida propinada por la espada de Agalarietp, sin perder el tiempo la rubia corrió hacia Miguel, se inclino sobre él y coloco su mano derecha sobre la herida de este, en menos de dos segundos Quinn había logrado curar al arcángel, el cual la abrió sus ojos regresando completamente a la realidad

- **¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?** – pregunto Rachel bastante sorprendida, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna solo vio como la rubia bajo su cabeza – **Quinn te pregunte cómo pudiste hacer eso** – insistió una vez más la morena pero esta vez utilizando un tono más serio

- **Ahora soy la subordinada de mi padre** – hablo despacio mientras levantaba su cabeza para enfrentar a Rachel

- **Eso que significa** – la morena pregunto bastante confundida, al no obtener una respuesta por parte de Quinn giro su cabeza y miro a Miguel – ¿**eso que significa?** – le pregunto con rapidez al arcángel

- **Significa que ustedes tienen que hablar** – dijo con rapidez el arcángel mirando fijamente a su hermana – **mientras yo llevare el cuerpo de Schuster a un campo santo **– tomo el cuerpo inerte de Mrs. Schue en sus hombros – r**egresare lo más pronto posible** – le dijo a Quinn para luego desaparecer de la sala

Agalarietp caminaba de un lado a otro resoplando una ira incontrolable mientras Balan y Ronwe lo observaban fijamente, el demonio estaba que estallaba de tanta rabia sentía en ese momento

- **Se burlan de nosotros** – dijo Agalarietp con furia sin dejar de moverse – **de seguro en este momento la imbécil de Uriel se debe estar riendo de mi**

- **Que nos hayan hecho retroceder, no significa que ganaron Agalarietp** – aseguro Balan a su compañero con tranquilidad

- **Por supuesto que no han ganado** – aseguro el demonio mirando a su compañero – **vamos a regresar por ese pequeño bastardo y no iremos solos, esta vez llevaremos a toda una legión entera de demonios**

- **Por lo visto tienes intenciones de hacer la tierra un infierno antes de la llegada del apocalipsis** – Ronwe le dijo bastante sonriente

- **Si es necesario hacer eso para poder obtener a ese bebe, entonces lo hare sin dudarlo** – aseguro Agalarietp con una leve sonrisa – **preparen a los mas feroces demonios de la región norte, porque regresaremos por la revancha** – ordeno con severidad mientras les daba la espalda

Se habían movido de la sala hasta una de las habitaciones de la parte superior de la casa de Mrs. Schue para poder conversar tranquilamente, aunque ya llevaban mas de cinco minutos una sentada al lado de la otra y ninguna de las dos se había atrevido a articular palabra alguna, y todo era por la sencilla razón de que no sabían por donde empezar, eran muchas las cosas que habían sucedido en esas horas, las cuales mas bien ya parecían años.

- **¿Estas muerta?** – pregunta por fin Rachel girando su cabeza para mirar a Quinn

- **No **– le responde con suavidad la rubia

- **¿Estas viva?** – insiste con un poco de esperanza en su voz

- **No, exactamente** – respondió nuevamente con el mismo tono de voz

- **Entonces que estas Quinn** – insiste la morena con un tono bastante desesperado

- **No lo se** – respondió la rubia perdiendo un poco la paciencia – **cuando Raphael me asesino por alguna extraña razón no fui al purgatorio, mas bien tuve una conexión directa con mi padre** – le conto despacio y giro su cabeza para mirar a la morena a los ojos – **le suplique que me permitiera volver y me lo concedió** – trago con fuerza – **pero no de la manera que deseaba**

- **Eres nuevamente un arcángel** – Rachel pregunta con su voz completamente quebrada

- **No **– tomo un poco de aire – **mi padre me permitió regresar pero no como humana ni como arcángel sino como su esclava** – le conto despacio con un tono de voz suave – **cuando todo esto acabe deberé regresar ante el y entonces decidirá mi destino final **

- **Y si esto nunca acaba, te quedaras aquí siempre** – suelta con bastante sarcasmo mientras se coloca de pie

- **Va acabar Rachel, para bien o para mal, pero acabara** – la rubia le aseguro despacio mirándola fijamente – **y es por eso que acepte regresar de esta manera, porque necesitaba asegurar tu bienestar, necesitaba estar a tu lado aunque fuera una ultima vez **

- **¿Como pueden haber tantas versiones tuyas? Primero eres la chica que rechaza el privilegio de ser nuevamente un arcángel por quedarse a mi lado, luego eres la mujer que me miente sobre el verdadero origen de nuestro hijo, después te conviertes en la persona que entrega su vida para salvar la mía y por ultimo eres el subalterna que acepta ser la esclava de su padre para poder regresar a mi lado y protegerme** – relata con suavidad la morena mientras se sienta nuevamente al lado de la rubia – **te has transformado tantas veces, y de tantas maneras distintas, que tan solo el detenerse a pensarlo causa dolor de cabeza**

- **La transformación es parte de la vida Rachel **– Quinn le respondió con suavidad – y se que ahora no me comprendes y tal vez pienses que todo lo que he hecho esta mal, pero te aseguro de que no es así

- **No, pienso eso Quinn, ya a estas alturas, pienso todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba en el principio** – le hizo saber con suavidad a la rubia – **¿y sabes porque?** – le pregunto a la rubia y vio como esta hizo un gesto de negación – **porque todas y cada una de tus transformaciones tienen algo en común **– miro fijamente a Quinn a los ojos – **todas me amaban por encima de si misma y de cualquier cosa**

Quinn vio como los ojos de Rachel se fueron inundando de lágrimas, la rubia subió su mano para acariciar suavemente el rostro de su novia, la cual cerró sus ojos mientras sentía las suaves manos de Quinn sobre su piel, ambas sintieron como un nudo grandísimo se formaba en sus gargantas

- **Te amo** – Quinn le susurro con suavidad a la morena

- **Yo también te amo** – Rachel le respondió con su voz completamente quebrada y sin decir nada mas acerco su rostro al de Quinn

Se besaban de manera sumisa y profunda, como si quisieran entregarse algo valioso a través de aquel beso que estaban compartiendo, sus cuerpos se estremecían mientras sentían como sus lenguas se reencontraban, y se acoplaban a ese ritmo que siempre se imponía entre ellas. Todas las sensaciones, los sentimientos y las necesidades salieron a flote, tenían que sentirse completamente una vez mas, lo necesitaban, lo deseaban

- **Te necesito** – soltó Rachel en un pequeño suspiro mientras sus pequeñas y suaves manos se deshacían de la camisa de Quinn

Quinn con toda la delicadeza que poseía fue colocando a Rachel sobre la cama al mismo tiempo que buscaba las maneras de no perder el contacto físico con esta, cosa que le fue un poco dificultoso debido al vientre hinchado de la morena, sin poder evitarlo Rachel sonrió al ver como la rubia estudiaba la situación intentando encontrar una solución aquella problemática

- **Ya lo habíamos hecho estando yo embarazada Quinn** – le recordó a la rubia al ver que esta no avanzaba

- **Si, pero antes no tenías en vientre tan hinchado – dijo un poco desesperada – no quiero que mi peso los lastime a ambos** – confeso con suavidad mientras se dejaba caer rendida a un costado de Rachel

- **No te parece que es graciosa esta situación **– exclamo Rachel con un tono divertido

- **Si… **

Ambas se miraba a los ojos mientras un cálido y reconfortante silencio cubría toda a su alrededor, Rachel se removió un poco hasta pegar su cuerpo completamente al de Quinn la cual le regalo una sonrisa amorosa y tierna

- **Que se siente ser un soldado de Dios **– le pregunto mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Quinn

- **Miguel una vez me dijo, que antes de tomar una decisión que fuera a cambiar mi destino, pensara muy bien si valía la pena dejar de ser lo que era para convertirme en lo que me ofrecían** – relato con suavidad y deposito un tierno beso en la mano de la morena – **todas y cada una de las decisiones que he tomado con respeto a ti, a nostras, han valido la pena Rachel, no me arrepiento de ninguna, tu eres todo lo que adoro, y si tengo que convertirme en un soldado para poder asegurar tu bienestar lo hare, sin tengo que morir mil veces por ti lo hare sin dudarlo** – le hizo saber a su novia mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos

Rachel sin dudarlo avanzo para adueñarse de los labios de Quinn, que sin poder resistirlo, se rindió a los divinos placeres que le hacían sentir aquellos seductores labios, Quinn se estremeció por completo cuando sintió la lengua de Rachel entrar en su boca para encontrarse con la suya, la cual fue acoplándose al ritmo que la morena imponía

- **Rachel **– exclamo la rubia cuando sintió a Rachel posicionarse sobre su regazo

- **No, nos lastimaras si yo me mantengo arriba** – aseguro la morena en un susurro

Aquellos eran besos apasionados, correspondidos por labios sedientos, no cabía duda alguna que ese poco tiempo que pasaron separadas se habían extrañado, porque en ese mismo instante estaban sintiendo la inmensa necesidad de tocarse, de sentirse, de amarse, de entregarse como estaban acostumbradas a hacerlo

**_Saca tus armas, las batallas empezaron, ¿Eres un santo o un pecador? Si amo pelear, luego moriré, con el corazón en el gatillo._**

Eran expertas en desnudarse la una a la otra, lo hacían de manera casi perfecta, como si se tratara de una danza que sus manos bailaban al mismo ritmo, hasta dejarlas sin ninguna prenda de ropa en sus cuerpos, y cada vez que se encontraban desnudas sobre la cama sentían que iban en sendero de la iluminación el cual las llevaría directo al paraíso eterno

**_Ellos dicen que antes de empezar una guerra, tú debes saber bien por lo que peleas. Pero cariño, tú eres todo lo que adoro, si amor es lo que necesitas, un soldado seré._**

A pesar de saber que el tiempo no estaba a su favor, porque de seguro el inframundo entero se preparaba para atacarlas, ambas sentían la necesidad de amarse sin prisa, querían disfrutar de eso hermoso momento que quedaría plasmado en sus cuerpos y mentes para siempre. Es por eso que fueron fundiéndose en su propio mar de ternura, sentir sus labios moviéndose contra los de la otra

**_Soy un ángel con una escopeta, luchando hasta ganar las guerras, no me importa si el cielo no me quiere recoger. Lanzo lejos mi fe, cariño, para mantenerte segura, ¿No sabes que eres todo lo que tengo? ... Y yo, quiero vivir, no sólo sobrevivir, esta noche._**

Se entregaban de la forma en que siempre lo hacían, con fuerza, deseo y pasión, no hay lucha alguna por el control porque Rachel lo sede de inmediato permitiendo que Quinn la lleve a la cumbre, primero de arriba abajo, luego en círculos intercalando movimientos y velocidad ha pedido de la morena, la cual suspira sin control al mismo tiempo que clava sus uñas en la espalda de Quinn al sentirla en lo mas profundo de su ser y sin poder evitarlo deja escapar gemidos los cuales eran cada vez más altos

**_Algunas veces para ganar, tienes que pecar, no quiere decir que no sea un creyente. Y el mayor Tom, canta conjunto. Sí, ellos aún dicen que soy un soñador._**

Quinn rozo su nariz contra la piel expuesta de Rachel mientras dejaba suaves besos sobre su cuello y clavícula, era increíble lo bien que olía, y lo mucho que ella disfrutaba besar esa piel suave de aroma único que la envolvía en una especie de vértigo que casi la hacia perder la razón, porque el calor del cuerpo de Rachel contra el suyo era algo inexplicable.

**_Ellos dicen que antes de empezar una guerra, tú debes saber bien por lo que peleas. Pero cariño, tú eres todo lo que adoro, si amor es lo que necesitas, un soldado seré_**

Quinn se movió con lentitud durante unos minutos, luego incremento la velocidad, Rachel la miraba con esos ojos brillantes y marrones mientras llegaba a la cumbre más alta y gritaba su nombre. Quinn pudo sentir como su pequeña mortal como solía llamarla Miguel se perdía en un intenso y profundo orgasmo, la morena en ningún momento aparto sus ojos marrones de los avellana propios de la rubia

**_Soy un ángel con una escopeta, luchando hasta ganar las guerras, no me importa si el cielo no me quiere recoger. Lanzo lejos mi fe, cariño, para mantenerte segura, ¿No sabes que eres todo lo que tengo? ... Y yo, quiero vivir, no sólo sobrevivir, esta noche._**

Ambas jadeaban intensamente, no decían nada o mejor dicho no podían decir nada por lo que dejaron pasar el tiempo hasta que sus respiraciones agitadas fueron calmándose poco a poco, Quinn sonrió con ternura al ver que Rachel agotada caía a un lado de la cama y cerraba los ojos respirando cada vez más despacio, sin duda alguna había quedado completamente exhausta

**_Soy un ángel con una escopeta, luchando hasta ganar las guerras, no me importa si el cielo no me quiere recoger_**

Quinn se aferro con sutileza al cuerpo de Rachel, aspirando su aroma una vez mas, quería permanecer todo el tiempo que pudiera de ese modo, quería con todas sus fuerzas quedarse colgada de aquel hermoso sentimiento de estar tan conectadas la una con la otra, aquello era una sensación de inexplicable felicidad y miedo, porque no sabían lo que sucedería después, no sabían como iba acabar todo aquello, lo único que ellas sabían era que se amaban con locura, con pasión, con ternura y con firmeza, pero al parecer iban a necesitar mas que eso para superar lo que sigilosamente se estaba moviendo por debajo de sus pies

- **Te amo Rachel** – Quinn profirió en un susurro mientras acariciaba con sutiliza a la morena

- **Yo también te amo** – respondió la morena con sus ojos cerrados

El sueño las fue venciendo a ambas, por lo que se fueron quedando dormidas en aquella habitación prestada, la misma que había sido testigo de su atesorado momento, ese mismo que iba a permanecer grabado en sus memorias por el resto de sus vidas.

**_Ellos dicen que antes de empezar una guerra, tú debes saber bien por lo que peleas. Pero cariño, tú eres todo lo que adoro, si amor es lo que necesitas, un soldado seré_**

Una hora después Quinn se levanto con sumo cuidado para no despertar a Rachel, la rubia se vistió y salió rumbo a la cocina por un vaso de agua, ya que se encontraba completamente sedienta.

- **Hey** – saludo Quinn a su hermano al encontrárselo sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina – **no sabía que ya habías regresado** – le dijo con tranquilidad mientras se servía un vaso con agua

- **Quizás era porque estabas muy ocupada, jugando con tu pequeña mortal **– soltó el arcángel con un tono bastante irónico – **no puedes tener relaciones carnales Uriel, recuerda que tu ya no eres humana, ahora eres un soldado de nuestro padre y debes abstenerte de pecar**

- **Se lo que soy Miguel, no tienes que recordármelo** – la rubia le dijo a su hermano un tanto molesta – **a parte no es de tu incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer con Rachel **

- **Claro, comprendo, supongo que si vienen los demonios les diré que se sienten y esperen a que tu termines de resolver tus líos amorosos **– dijo con un tono bastante irónico que hizo irritar por completo a Quinn

- **Mira quien lo dice, el señor perfección que de perfecto no tiene nada, ya que decide actuar a espalda de todo un reino** – soltó Quinn con bastante dureza – **si estoy atrapada en medio de este lio es gracias a ti, que le mentiste a nuestro padre y luego me manipulaste para que no pusiera objeción alguna en el embarazo de Rachel, tu has actuado de la manera mas baja que pueda existir y aun así te atreves a juzgarme, que mal hermanito **

- **Te enteraste** – le pregunto entre sorprendido y apenado

- **Rachel me conto todo** – le dijo con bastante seriedad

- **Uriel yo** – intento hablar pero Quinn no lo dejo

- **Tienes tanta suerte que no te traspase el pecho con tu propia lanza** – le dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza sus dientes – **porque es lo que mínimo te mereces**

- **Tenía que hacerlo de esa manera, lamento haberte manipulado, pero fue justo y necesario** – el arcángel se defendió con rapidez

- **Mira mejor vamos a dejarlo así, ya lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora solo nos queda tratar de salir de esta situación lo mejor parados posible** – le dijo regresando a su estado normal

- **Lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí antes de que los demonios regresen **– sugirió el arcángel mientras se levantaba de la silla

- **No creo que sea prudente movernos** – soltó Quinn con bastante preocupación

- **Si permanecemos aquí estamos propensos a que nos ataquen nuevamente **– Miguel soltó con desespero – **lo mejor será ir hacia el norte, allí estaremos seguros **

- **Nunca estaremos seguros** – sentencio la rubia con bastante seriedad – **lo que debemos hacer es luchar, es la única manera que tenemos para sobrevivir **

- **No podemos adelantar la guerra entre el cielo y el infierno Uriel** – trato de hacer entender a su hermana

- **Entonces que sugieres, que nos quedemos sentados mientras el lado oscuro se nos viene encima** – le pregunta con bastante sarcasmo

- **Repeler hasta que nazca la luz** – le dijo con rapidez mientras

- **Falta un mes para que Rachel de a luz, no vamos a poder resistir tanto tiempo** – la rubia le dijo con bastante desesperación

- **No va ser necesario** – el arcángel aseguro con una determinación tan única que hizo a Quinn temblar

La rubia estaba apunto de responderle a su hermano cuando sintió como este la empujaba bruscamente hacia un costado, Quinn aterrizo estrepitosamente contra el suelo y casi a la velocidad de la luz se giro en busca de una explicación a lo sucedido. Lo siguiente que presencio la rubia fue a Miguel con lanza en mano y mirando a un demonio cazador que lo retaba con la mirada, entonces fue ahí cuando la rubia comprendió lo que sucedida, una vez mas el lado oscuro los atacaba. Sin detenerse a pensar en nada Quinn salió de la cocina y corrió escaleras arriba, sabía a la perfección que solo seria cuestión de segundos para que los demonios llegaran hasta Rachel por lo que tenía que moverse lo más rápido posible.

- Quinn abrió la puerta de la habitación de un golpe – **Rachel **– exclamo asustada cuando no vio a la morena en la cama – **Rachel donde estas** – llamo una vez mas a la morena

- **Aquí **– respondió la morena saliendo del cuarto de baño

- **Rápido debemos irnos** – le hizo saber mientras tomaba su mano – **no hay tiempo para que preguntes nada** – se adelanto antes de que la morena fuera a interrogarla

Salieron de la habitación, no iban a la velocidad que Quinn anhelaba debido al avanzado estado de embarazo de Rachel, la morena caminaba lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, las chicas bajaron las escaleras para posteriormente dirigirse a la puerta principal.

- **Que hay de Miguel** – pregunto Rachel a escuchar los fuertes golpes que provenían de la sala

- **Retendrá a los demonios lo mas que pueda, para darnos tiempo a nosotras** – la rubia le hizo saber con rapidez mientras abría la puerta – **vamos **– le pidió a la morena al ver como esta estaba dudando en si abandonar o no abandonar a Miguel – **Rachel, mi hermano puede arreglárselas solo **

Rachel confió en las palabras dichas por la rubia, por lo que cruzo el umbral de la puerta hacia el exterior, Quinn miro nuevamente hacia la entrada de la sala deseando que sus palabras se volvieran realidad, que Miguel en verdad pudiera arreglárselas solo, tomo un poco de aire y salió de la casa. La rubia caminaba distraídamente hacia el auto de Mrs. Schue cuando choco contra la espalda de Rachel

- **Rachel **– llamo suavemente a la morena al ver como esta se encontraba paralizada mirando fijamente al frente – **por dios** – exclamo bastante asustada al ver lo mismo que veían los ojos de Rachel

Centenares de demonios eran los que se encontraban parados a las afuere de la casa de Mrs. Schue, Quinn trago con fuerzas ya que se dio cuenta de que Agalarietp había cumplido su promesa, estaban dispuestos a llevarse al bebe a toda costa y la prueba era esa que estaba rodeándolas en ese preciso momento, esos centenares de demonios que las miraban deseosos de atacarlas y volverlas trizas en un santiamén.

- **Te dije que regresaría con refuerzos Uriel** – exclamo un engreído y presuntuoso Agalarietp mientras se situaba al frente de su ejercito demoniaco

Se podría estar en una situación peor que esa, se podría aterrarse más de lo que ya estaba, se podría sobrevivir aquel apocalipsis adelantado, esas eran las preguntas que recorrían la mente de Quinn mientras entrelazaba los dedos de su mano derecha con los de Rachel.

- **Estamos rodeadas** – Rachel susurro con su voz completamente quebrada

- **Lo se** – aseguro Quinn sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Agalarietp

- **Son muchos Quinn** – exclamo como si la rubia no estuviera consiente de eso

- **Lo se** – soltó la rubia intento mantener la calma

- **¿Que vamos hacer? **

- **No se… **

_El día se transforma en noche, lo solido en liquido, lo liquido en solido, así como también lo que hemos construido se puede derretir y escaparse de nuestras manos, porque nos puede pasar que de dos se hagan tres y de tres se hagan centenares, haciendo que nos demos cuenta de que no vamos a poder sostenernos en pie mucho tiempo_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

* * *

**Nota del autor:** antes que nada quiero agradecerles por los buenos deseos que me enviaron, gracias. Lastimosamente aun seguimos en la misma situación, pero bueno no vamos a rendirnos, como dijo Rocky Balboa, "la pelea es peleando". Segundo se que dije que este seria el ultimo capitulo, pero no es así, no quiero que piensen que hablo de adelante hacia atrás, lo que sucede es que corte el capitulo en dos, así que este es el penúltimo y el que sigue si es el ultimo, mas el epilogo. Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y si es así dejen sus comentarios, recuerden que esa es la vitamina de los escritores…jejejejejejeje. Hasta pronto...


	7. Chapter 7 Arrival and Departure

**Light and Dark**

**Capítulo**** VI **

**Arrival and Departure**

_Hay personas que llegan a nuestra vida de la manera más inesperada como invasores que nos toman por asalto sin preguntar, un encuentro fortuito y de pronto hay alguien más a nuestro lado, que nos significa, que nos importa, personas que llegan para instalarse en nuestras vidas, en nuestros corazones, en nuestras almas y porque no en nuestro espíritu, pero lamentablemente la vida es mas complicada de lo que queremos creer y casi siempre cuando alguien nuevo llega, otro que ya estaba aquí instalado a nuestro lado se tiene que ir_

Centenares de demonios eran los que se encontraban parados a las afuere de la casa de Mrs. Schue, Quinn trago con fuerzas ya que se dio cuenta de que Agalarietp había cumplido su promesa, estaban dispuestos a llevarse al bebe a toda costa y la prueba era esa que estaba rodeándolas en ese preciso momento, esos centenares de demonios que las miraban deseosos de atacarlas y volverlas trizas en un santiamén.

- **Te dije que regresaría con refuerzos Uriel** – exclamo un engreído y presuntuoso Agalarietp mientras se situaba al frente de su ejercito demoniaco

Se podría estar en una situación peor que esa, se podría aterrarse más de lo que ya estaba, se podría sobrevivir aquel apocalipsis adelantado, esas eran las preguntas que recorrían la mente de Quinn mientras entrelazaba los dedos de su mano derecha con los de Rachel.

- **Estamos rodeadas** – Rachel susurro con su voz completamente quebrada

- **Lo se** – aseguro Quinn sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Agalarietp

- **Son muchos Quinn** – exclamo como si la rubia no estuviera consiente de eso

- **Lo se** – soltó la rubia intento mantener la calma

- **¿Que vamos hacer? **

- **No se… **

Quinn trago grueso al sentir como los nervios empezaban a apoderarse de su cuerpo, era un soldado de Dios, se suponía que no debía sentir miedo, ni temor, pero ahí estaba temblando como si fuera una hoja de papel que era golpeada abruptamente por la brisa

- **Que pasa Uriel, te quedaste fría de la impresión** – Agalarietp la interroga con bastante sarcasmo

- **No te sientas tan agrandado Agalarietp** – lo reto Miguel apareciendo al lado de Quinn

- **Vaya pero si Miguelito que viene al auxilio de su hermanita menor, que ternura** – soltó el demonio bastante divertido – **mejor así, ya que podrás presenciar cuando no llevemos a tu pequeña luz de esperanza **

- **Lo único que te llevaras será un hueco en el pecho producto de mi lanza** – le aseguro el arcángel con severidad

- **Mi señor se sentirá orgulloso de mi cuando sepa que logre acabar con los dos infames que lo lanzaron en desgracia** – relato Agalarietp con odio mientras miraba desafiantemente a sus enemigos

- **Tu señor es un cobarde que no se atreve a pelear sus propias batallas** – Miguel soltó intentando provocar al demonio

- **Oh no Miguel, mi señor va a pelear, nosotros simplemente estamos acomodando el terreno para el** – aseguro el demonio mientras sacaba su espada – **danos a la chica** – les pidió con calma como intento mediar con los arcángeles

- **Rachel quédate detrás de nosotros** – Quinn le pidió a la morena mientras la cubría con su cuerpo – **bien Miguel, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que ganemos esta pelea, ellos son centenares y nosotros solo somos dos, aparte hay que mencionar que yo solo soy un soldado, tengo la mita del poder que solía tener antes **– le relato con preocupación a su hermano

- **Uriel las grandes batallas nunca han sido ganadas por el que tiene mayor cantidad de guerreros, sino por el que tiene la fe de que aun solo siendo dos ganaran** – le susurro a su hermana sin apartar de Agalarietp

- **Eso lo se, pero un poco de ayuda nos vendría bien** – soltó la rubia un tanto desesperada

De pronto tres luces blancas golpearon contra el suelo, para rebelar a Jofiel, Zadkiel y Samuel, Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que sus otros tres hermanos habían llegado a socorrerlos

- **Que hacen ustedes aquí** – Miguel les pregunto a su hermanos – **les di extritas ordenes de que no abandonaran el reino de los cielos bajo ninguna circunstancia **

- **Y en verdad creíste que íbamos a obedecer esas ordenes** – hablo Jofiel con un todo sarcástico

- **Samuel, estas muy débil, no es prudente que peles en ese estado** – Miguel le dijo con preocupación a su hermano

- **Esos demonios me torturaron sin ningún tipo de piedad, yo solo quiero devolverles el favor** – dijo el arcángel con un tono cargado de rabia

- **Es mejor que no insistas Miguel, porque nosotros de aquí no nos vamos a mover** – le aseguro Zadkiel

- **Muy bien** – dijo Miguel completamente resignado – **Uriel nosotros te cubriéremos todo lo que podamos, llévate a Rachel hasta la casa y mantenla en un lugar cerrado y seguro** – le ordeno a la rubia la cual simplemente asintió – **Agalarietp si quieres llevarte nuestra luz, tú y tu legión de demonios van a tener que primero pasar por encima de nosotros** – reto al demonio con determinación

- **Captúrenlos si es posible, asesínenlos si es necesario** – les ordeno Agalarietp a sus demonios

Los demonios al escuchar la orden de su líder no dudaron en avanzar y lanzarse en contra de los arcángeles los cuales se posicionaron en forma de columna, desenfundaron sus espadas, y esperaron muy a sus atacantes completamente inmóviles.

- **Da robur nos et fides dolor vivere** – les dijo Miguel a sus hermanos y estos asistieron con sus cabezas

Los demonios comenzaron avanzar cada vez mas rápido mientras los arcángeles los esperaban en la misma posición que habían asumido hacia unos segundos, completamente inmóviles, solo pasaron unos segundos cuando la primera fila demoniaca arremetiera contra los cuatro arcángeles los cuales los recibieron con apunta de espadazos proferidos al derecho y al revés.

- **Por dios** – exclamo Rachel completamente asustada al ver la guerra que se había desatado

- **Vamos debemos ponerte a salvo** – Quinn le informo mientras la tomaba de la mano

La rubia trato de regresar a la casa, pero un demonio se le puso en medio logrando sorprenderla por completo, Rachel soltó un grito aterrador presa de los nervios mientras que Quinn sin pensarlo golpeo con dureza al demonio logrando mandarlo muy lejos de ellas.

- **Vamos** – le pidió a la morena para que se moviera

Miguel se defendía de los ataques de los demonios con agilidad, cuando tuvo un segundo de tregua busco con su mirada a Quinn y sonrió ligeramente al verla dirigirse al interior de la casa junto con Rachel, pero lo que el arcángel no noto fue que Agalarietp con una sonrisa macabra observaba lo mismo que el y sin perder el tiempo desapareció de la escena de batalla.

Quinn cerró con llave la puerta principal como si eso fuera a impedir que los demonios entraran, cuando la rubia se giro se encontró de frente con Agalarietp el cual la veía fijamente mientras empuñaba su espada.

- **Será mejor que te rindas Uriel** – le pidió el demonio muy suavemente

- **Porque mejor no te rindes tú** – la rubia le propuso de manera sarcástica al demonio el cual apretó su mandíbula con fuerza

Agalarietp se lanzo al ataque contra Quinn la cual empujo levemente a Rachel hacia un costado evitando que saliera lastimada, con agilidad la rubia lograba esquivar los ataques demoniacos de Agalarietp, pero este no le daba tregua en ningún momento, Rachel observaba la escena completamente atónita no era la primera vez que presenciaba una pelea entre seres místicos, pero eso no evitaba que los nervios la atacaran, con ágil movimiento Quinn logro tomar el brazo del demonio y le dio una patada en la rodilla para luego darle un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo mando directamente al suelo inconsciente y segundos después desapareció

- **Cobarde** – profirió la rubia al ver el espacio vacio donde anteriormente estaba el cuerpo del demonio

- **QUINN **– grito la morena con fuerza para llamar la atención de su novia – **detrás de ti** – le advirtió de la presencia de otro demonio a sus espalda

Quinn tomo la espada de Agalarietp y se dio vuelta con rapidez logrando detener el ataque del demonio exterminador, la rubia empujo lejos a su atacante buscando espacio para poder defenderse, ambos dieron un par de pasos en círculos mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos, el demonio fue el primero en avanzar hacia Quinn la cual detuvo su ataque y con rapidez logro traspasarle el pecho con la espada de su líder, el demonio cayo de rodilla y despareció de forma inmediata.

De pronto Quinn escucho como alguien apareció a sus espaldas, la rubia se giro con rapidez dispuesta a asesinar al nuevo intruso.

- **Hey somos nosotros** – le dijo Miguel con rapidez a su hermana para que bajara la espada

- **Lo siento** – se disculpo con su hermano mayor – **donde esta Samuel** – pregunto al solo ver a tres de sus hermanos

- **Lo perdimos afuera** – le informo Jofiel con un tono de tristeza

- **Como es que ustedes están aquí adentro y ellos allá afuera** – pregunto Quinn al notar aquella situación

- **Coloque una barrera protectora** – le informo Miguel con suavidad mientras se asomaba por una de las ventanas de la sala **– pero no durara mucho tiempo, es solo un mientras tanto **

- **Mientras que** – pregunto un tanto desesperada Quinn

- **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** – grito Rachel muy adolorida mientras se inclinaba hacia delante sujetando su vientre mientras el resto de los presentes la miraban bastante sorprendidos

Agalarietp se encontraba parado mirando fijamente la casa de Mrs. Schue, el demonio estaba que reventaba de la rabia que sentía, jamás se imagino que secuestrar un bebe no nacido resultara tan complicado

- **La casa tiene una barrera de protección** – le informo uno de los demonios a su líder

- **Esa barrera no es perpetua, así que comiencen a destruirla** – Agalarietp le ordeno a su súbdito

Desde el interior de la casa Miguel miraba fijamente hacia el exterior, el arcángel vigilaba sigilosamente cada pasa que daban los demonios que se encontraban al asecho, les había ordenado a Uriel y Zadkiel que se encargaran de Rachel mientras esta daba a luz

- **Si logran derribar la barrera no habrá nada que podamos hacer para detenerlos** – Jofiel le dijo con preocupación a su hermano mayor

- **Descuida que todo saldrá bien** – le aseguro a su hermano con mucha serenidad

- **Como es que estas tan seguro** – le pregunta con bastante desespero

- AAAAAAAGGG AHIIIIIIII

- Miguel sonrió al escuchar el grito de Rachel que proveniente desde la parte superior de la casa – **simplemente lo se** – dijo con suavidad mientras seguía mirando hacia el exterior de la casa

Rachel se encontraba recostada a lo largo en la enorme cama con Quinn ubicada en su espalda sosteniéndole con las manos con fuerza mientras Zadkiel estaba frente a la morena esperando para recibir al bebe

- **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH **– grito la morena cuando sintió una nueva contracción

- **Vamos Rachel necesito que pujes con fuerza** – le pidió Quinn mientras la sujetaba firmemente

- **No puedo** – dijo la morena agotada y adolorida

De pronto un fuerte sonido que iba acompañado de un leve temblor se escucho en toda la habitación, era como si la bala de un cañón hubiera impactado contra las paredes de la casa Quinn y Zadkiel se miraron entre si con bastante preocupación

- **Que, que fue eso** – pregunto Rachel con su voz entrecortada

- **Rachel necesitamos que sigas pujando** – Quinn le pidió muy suavemente a la morena mientras sujetaba con fuerza sus manos

Los demonios lanzaban grandes bolas de energías contra la barrera de protección que cubría la casa, Agalarietp sonreía satisfecho al ver como la barrera iba cediendo poco a poco, dentro de unos cuantos minutos por iban a poder completar su plan, por fin iban a obtener la luz bendita

- **Quédate donde estas** – le ordeno Miguel a su hermano cuando este estaba apunto de correr escaleras arriba

- **Deberíamos **– intento hablar pero su hermano mayor no lo dejo

- **Nos quedaremos aquí abajo todo lo que podamos** – le hizo saber sin dejar de mirar por la ventana – **luego subiremos** - observo como el techo de la casa se estremeció con fuerza

El sonido de aquel agudo golpe era cada vez mas intenso así como también lo era el temblor que lo acompañaba, tanto que varios objetos que se encontraban sobre las mesitas de noche y el tocador comenzaron a caerse contra el suelo

- **QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO** – nuevamente grito Rachel muerta de dolor

- **Los demonios están destruyendo la barrera, solo es cuestión de minutos para que lo logren y es por eso que necesitamos que pujes con mas fuerza** – le informo Quinn a la morena muy rápidamente – **ahora Puja** – le ordeno con severidad

- **AHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHH **– grito Rachel mientras pujaba fuertemente

- **Vamos Rachel, tu puedes, puja, puja con fuerza** – Quinn le pidió muy suavemente a la morena

- **AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH **– grito muy desesperada mientras pujaba con todas sus fuerzas

- **Eso, eso aquí viene** – anuncio Zadkiel recibiendo al bebe – es una niña – exclamo lleno de alegría y emoción

Zadkiel sostuvo a la pequeña bebe entre sus manos, luego la levanto un poco para mostrársela a Rachel la cual la vio unos segundos antes de caer casi inconsciente en los brazos de Quinn

- **Lo hiciste Rachel** – dijo Quinn bastante emocionada mientras depositaba un beso en la cabeza de la morena

Pero de pronto un golpe mas fuerte e intenso resonó por todo la habitación de forma inmediata Quinn y Zadkiel supieron lo que ese golpe significaba, ya que como era de esperarse la barrera de protección cedió ante los inminentes ataques por parte de los demonios, Agalarietp sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver como la barrera se desplomaba completamente, por su parte Miguel al ver lo ocurrido desenfundo su lanza mientras retrocedía un par de pasa

- **Jofiel vamos arriba** – le ordeno a su hermano con rapidez

Los demonios apenas tuvieron la aprobación de Agalarietp arremetieron contra la casa con fuerza, entraron como unas fieras buscando su presa. Rachel sostenía a la bebe entre sus brazos mientras la mecía sonriéndole cariñosamente, Quinn permanecía a su mirándola con ternura cuando de pronto Miguel y Jofiel entraron a la habitación casi corriendo

- **Ya vienen** – les informo Miguel mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro

- **Quinn** – exclamo Rachel bastante asustada

- **Tranquila, nada va a pasarles, lo prometo** – le dijo Quinn a la morena mientras se colocaba de pie

Los arcángeles y Quinn se pararon frente a la puerta mientras empuñaban con fuerzas sus espadas, mientras que Rachel los observaba desde la cama y se aferraba con mas fuerza a su recién nacida hija, la cual se había quedado dormida hacia apenas unos segundos inconsciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor

Todos lo que se encontraban dentro de aquella habitación se mantenían en un silencio aterrador, escucharon como una firmes pasos se acercaban lentamente hasta detenerse frente a la puerta, Quinn trago con fuerzas cuando vio la perilla de la puerta girar despacio para luego ir abriéndose lentamente, la puerta rechino levemente mientras se iba abriendo para mostrar a un Agalarietp parado del otro lado con su legión de demonios detrás del

- **Hola angelitos **– saludo el demonio con esa sonrisa macabra que solo el podía poseer – **vaya estoy impresionado, de verdad, como me han dado dolor de cabeza ustedes** – dijo mientras daba un paso al frente – **pero bueno eso ya no importa, ahora quiero lo que viene a buscar y no acepto negativas de su parte**

- **De acuerdo, quieres al bebe, llévatelo es tuyo** – le informo Miguel con rapidez al arcángel – **pero antes tendrás que pasar por encima de nosotros**

- **Mala decisión** – dijo con mucha tranquilidad el demonio

Agalarietp se lanzo contra Miguel mientras que los otros demonios se fueron encima de los demás ángeles, en menos de lo esperado aquella habitación ya se había convertido en un campo de batalla, ambos bandos peleaban con todas sus fuerzas, sin dar tregua alguna al enemigo. Rachel miraba todo lo sucedido con sus ojos muy abiertos, su cuerpo temblaba de pie a cabeza mientras se aferraba cada vez más a su pequeña hija.

- **Será mejor que se rindan Miguel, esta batalla no la ganaran** – le pidió Agalarietp al arcángel mientras ambos forcejaban en plena pelea

- **Eso no lo sabes** – le dijo el arcángel utilizando todas sus fuerzas para empujarlo duramente hacia atrás

El arcángel respiro un momento de alivio, pero solo fue eso un momento ya que antes de lo imaginado un feroz demonio se lanzo contra el golpeándolo desde su parte izquierda y haciendo que caer al suelo estrepitosamente

**MIGUEL **– grito Jofiel al ver como su hermano cayo e intento ir en su ayuda pero tres demonios se lanzaron encima del llevándolo al suelo también

Quinn giro su cabeza para ver como dos de sus hermanos estaban prisioneros de los demonios, luego vio hacia la cama para encontrarse con Rachel acurrucada junto con la bebe prácticamente aislada de toda la pelea, algo que hizo respirar un poco aliviada, a la rubia la cual no tuvo mucha suerte ya que su pequeño momento de distracción le costo muy caro, cuando quiso darse de cuenta tenia a tres demonios encima de ella sujetándola con fuerza, la rubia levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta de que sus demás hermanos también eran prisioneros. Ya no había hacia donde agarrar los demonios habían logrado capturarlos a todos.

Las batallas más feroces no se ganan por la cantidad de soldados que se posean sino por las ganas que se tengan de sobrevivir para seguir luchando, esas siempre eran las primeras líneas del discurso de Miguel para sus legiones de ángeles antes de comenzar una batalla, y había que admitirlo era un buen discurso, pero solo eran eso, palabras lanzadas al aire con la clara intención de mantener el animo de aquellos que se encuentran aterrados porque esta la clara posibilidad de que el enemigo los destroce ya que los rebasa 3 a 2. Si había gran diferencia entre los que llevaban mas soldados, y los que no, la prueba de ello era lo que sucedía en aquella habitación, en la cual tres arcángeles y un soldado de Dios no fueron suficientes para detener una legión de centenares de demonios comandados por Agalarietp

- **Difficile Subditorum** – les ordeno Agalarietp a sus demonios mientras buscaba con su mirada a Rachel

Agalarietp camino firmemente hasta la cama mientras Quinn luchaba intensamente por soltarse del agarre que le tenían puesto pero sin lograr conseguirlo

- **Por favor** – suplico la morena presa del miedo

Agalarietp ignoro por completo las suplicas de Rachel y sin piedad alguna intento quitarle a la pequeña, pero fue exactamente eso un intento, porque apenas el demonio puso su mano encima de la bebe un fuerte campo de protección lo lanzo hacia atrás haciéndolo que se estrellara estrepitosamente contra una de las paredes de la habitación. Todos miraron completamente sorprendidos lo sucedido en aquel momento

**No fui yo** – se excuso Rachel al notar como todos la miraban – **fue ella** – les dijo mirando curiosamente a su hija

De repente la bebe comenzó a llorar intensamente y todos los demonios presentes incluido Agalarietp empezaron a sentir un fuerte zumbido en los oídos, el cual se iba intensificando cada vez mas

- **Que sucede** – pregunto Agalarietp mientras intentaba aguantar el dolor que le causaba el llanto de la bebe

- **Pureza absoluta** – le informo Miguel al demonio con una enorme sonrisa – **te apuesto que eso no lo viste venir **

Uno por uno los demonios fueron desapareciendo de la habitación ya que el llanto de la bebe comenzaba a dejarlos sin energías por lo que decidieron huir lo mas rápido posible, los arcángeles rápidamente se pusieron de pie al verse liberados de los demonios

- **Ganaron esta batalla, pero no la guerra** – Agalarietp los amenazo antes de desaparecer

Quinn miraba fijamente a Miguel como pidiéndole una explicación de lo que acaba de suceder. El arcángel no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la confusión en el rostro de su hermana menor

- **Al parecer nuestra luz es mas poderosa de lo que imaginábamos, tanto que es capas de acabar con centenares de demonios en solo segundos** – le confeso a su hermana con tranquilidad

- **Pero es solo una bebe** – exclamo Rachel bastante sorprendida

- **Es mas que eso pequeña mortal** – Miguel le respondió a la morena con suavidad

- **Siempre lo supiste** – Quinn interroga con rapidez a Miguel

- **Lo sospechaba, pero no estaba seguro** – respondió mientras tomaba a la bebe en brazos – **por eso le ordene a Jofiel, Samuel y Zadkiel que permanecieran en el reino de los cielo, porque si yo estaba en lo cierto el lado oscuro no tendría oportunidad alguna de llevarse a la bebe **

- **Y si te equivocabas** – le pregunta Rachel con bastante seriedad

- **En este momento estaríamos muertos y la luz en manos de lado oscuro** – relato como si nada el arcángel

- **No es el plan mas inteligente que has tenido Miguel** – Quinn le hizo saber a su hermano con un tono bastante serio

- **Ahora que** – pregunto Rachel al ser consiente que todo había acabado

- **Ahora necesito que me permitan hablar a solas con Rachel** – les pido Miguel a sus hermanos

- **No estoy segura de eso **– Quinn dijo con cierta desconfianza

- **Descuida Uriel, no hare nada malo, te lo prometo** – le aseguro el arcángel a su hermana menor

Finalmente Quinn accedió a dejar a su hermano a solas con Rachel, no es que desconfiara de Miguel, bueno si desconfiaba del arcángel y razones no le faltaban, no quería que su maravilloso hermano saliera con otras de sus sorpresitas, la cuales siempre terminaban siendo problemas, muchos problemas. Por su parte sonrió levemente cuando vio como Quinn antes de salir de la habitación le daba una mirada de advertencia.

- **Que desconfiada se ha vuelto Uriel** – dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba en uno de los costados

- **Tiene motivos para hacerlo no** – Rachel le dijo con rapidez al arcángel

- **Si, supongo que si** – soltó con bastante resignación mientras le entregaba la bebe a la morena

- Rachel miro a la bebe durante unos segundos, luego levanto su mirada para ver a Miguel – **ya termino todo** – pregunto con bastante esperanza

- **No, su nacimiento es solo la primera parte de todo** – el arcángel le informo a la morena muy despacio – **debe crecer, fortalecerse y cuando llegue el momento nos guiara en la batalla final **

- **¿Y mientras que? **

- **Mientras tu debes guiarla por el sendero del bien, hacerle entender que ella esta destina a la grandeza** – le hizo saber con suavidad

- **Porque crees que puedo hacerlo Miguel, como estas tan seguro de que yo, Rachel Berry puede tener bajo su cuidado lo mas preciado del reino de los cielo** – interroga la morena con rapidez buscando una respuesta a sus dudas

- **Rachel hay una pequeña línea entre el azar y destino, y debes creerme cuando te digo que tu estabas destinada a esto** – le relato con suavidad – **hay una razón y un porque, fuiste tu la mujer que yo elegí, pero no puedo revelártelo aun, seria adelantar demasiado las cosas **

- **Cuando sucederá todo**…

- **Cuando tenga que suceder…**

Un furioso Agalarietp arrasaba con todo a su paso mientras iba camino a la guarida de Seer, el demonio llevaba los ojos rojos de ira, no pensaba solo quería tener a la vidente frente a el para hacerla pagar por todo lo sucedido

- **SEER** – grito el demonio apenas entro en la guarida de la vidente – **tu estúpido plan fallo catastróficamente** – le hizo saber a la vidente mientras se acercaba a ella

- **Lo se** – aseguro la mujer sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

- **Debería cortarte la cabeza, debí cortarte la cabeza en el mismo momento que sugeriste tal locura** – aseguro Agalarietp mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de Seer

- **Pero no lo hiciste, y sabes porque no lo hiciste, porque muy en el fondo mi plan te gusto **– le dijo con rapidez al demonio mientras lo retaba con la mirada

- **Tu plan era basura **

- **Era brillante**

- **Ni siquiera pude acercarme a ese bebe – **le dijo con rabia mientras tiraba con fuerzas de la mujer – **hemos perdido la guerra sin ni siquiera pelearla aun – soltó con bastante desespero**

- **No hemos perdido nada, podemos inclinar la balanza hasta dejarla a nuestro favor** – le aseguro al demonio mientras se zafaba del fuerte agarre que este le tenia

- **¿Como? **

- **Jugando su mismo juego** – soltó con una pequeña sonrisa – **ellos crearon un ser poderoso que es capaz de acabar con el inframundo en segundos, pues nosotros crearemos un ser que va ser capaz de apagar esa brillante luz** – relato con suavidad la vidente mientras caminaba hasta su altar de piedra

- **Estas demente, que parte de que esa luz logra repeler todo clase de maldad no has entendido, por mas mínima que sea, de verdad crees que un ser lleno de maldad pura podrá siquiera esta cerca de ella** – dijo el demonio bastante serio acercándose a Seer

- **Hay Agalarietp en verdad empiezo a creer que tus años como demonio te han vuelto verdaderamente idiota** – dijo con bastante sarcasmo mientras enfrentaba al demonio – **ese ser que vamos a crear no lo llenaremos de maldad completamente, dejaremos un espacio para la bondad, eso equilibrara todo y así podrá acercarse a la luz sin que esta lo aleje y una vez que este muy cerca de ella, cuando menos se lo espere** – levanto sus manos – **saz, la eliminara sin piedad alguna**

- **Y me quieres decir como demonios vamos a lograr sembrar la bondad en un ser fecundado con maldad pura** – le pregunta el demonio intentando mantener la calma

- **Tomaremos el vientre de una virgen para encubarlo, ya sabes lo que dicen, no hay nada más bondadoso que un vientre virginal, es inevitable no poseer un poco de bondad si has salido de una virgen** – revelo la vidente con un todo sarcástico y divertido

- Agalarietp miro fijamente a Seer mientras estudiaba la propuesta hecha por la adivina – **al parecer tendremos a nuestra propia María** – aseguro mientras una sonrisa macabra se marcaba en su rostro

Quinn caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la puerta de la habitación, estaba ansiosa, ya no podía seguir esperando a que Miguel saliera de la habitación, sin detenerse a pensar en nada camino hacia la puerta y cuando estuvo parada frente a ella, la misma se abrió de un golpe revelando a su hermano mayor, el cual le sonrió con dulzura apenas la vio

- Ansiosa – le pregunta bastante divertido

- Si…

- Pues ya no tienes que estarlo – le aseguro con tranquilidad – te daré unos minutos a solas con ella – le informo antes de hacerse a un lado para darle vía libre al interior de la habitación

Quinn asintió con su cabeza comprendiendo lo que su hermano le quería decir con esas palabras, había llegado la hora, tenía que despedirse de Rachel, la rubia no quería hacerlo, pero no tenia otra alternativa, ese había sido el trato que hizo con su padre, una vez que todo terminara debía regresar, ese era el trato y no podía faltar a su palabra por mas que deseara quedarse en el reino de los mortales no podía abusar de la bondad que su padre le había brindado

- Hola – saludo suavemente mientras se acercaba a la cama

- Hola – Rachel le respondió mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa

Ver a la morena con su pequeña hija en brazos logro causar tantos sentimientos en el cuerpo de Quinn, aquella imagen era simplemente perfecta, incluso más de lo que se había imaginado alguna vez

- **Ya tienes un nombre** – pregunta al mismo tiempo que se sienta a la orilla de la cama para quedar frente a la morena

- Rachel miro detenidamente los rasgos faciales de su pequeña hija – **Leighton** – le hizo saber sin apartar la mirada de su hija

- **Hermoso nombre** – susurro Quinn mientras acariciaba con ternura la mejilla de la pequeña – **y esta demás decir que ese nombre le cae como anillo al dedo** – aseguro con un tono un poco divertido

- **¿Vienes a despedirte?** – pregunto la morena de un solo golpe

- **Tengo que irme… **

- **Es muy injusto Quinn… **

- **Lo se… **

- **Volverás a ser uno de ellos** – pregunta la morena con un poco de temor

- **No se cual será mi destino Rachel, pero lo que si se es que yo, Quinn Fabray la que una vez fue Uriel, y ahora es una soldado de Dios, te amaba con todas sus fuerzas y te amara siempre, sin importar en que parte del universo me encuentre** – la rubia le aseguro a la morena mientras su voz se quebraba completamente

- **Yo también** – aseguro Rachel mientras un par de lágrimas rodaba por sus ojos

Sin detenerse a pensar en nada Quinn atrapo los labios de la morena en un apasionado beso, sabia que iba ser el ultimo entre ellas y precisamente por saber eso actuó sin razonar, simplemente quería llevarse el sabor de Rachel en su boca, necesitaba llevarse parte de la esencia de su morena y la mejor manera que tenia para hacerlo era a través de ese apasionado beso que sin duda alguna tenia un sabor a lágrimas y tristeza.

- **Te amo** – susurro Quinn mientras unía su frente con la de Rachel – **recuérdalo siempre por favor** – le suplico intentando no romper en llanto

Sin darle mas largas al asunto Quinn se puso de pie para salir de la habitación, en ningún momento volteo para ver a Rachel ya que estaba segura que si lo hacia no tendría la suficiente fuerzas para marcharse, por su parte la morena suplicaba mentalmente Quinn se girara para verla, necesitaba ver esos hermosos ojos avellanas una ultima vez, pero lamentablemente sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas, la rubia en ningún momento la miro, esta simplemente siguió con firmeza hacia la puerta y sin son ni ton abandono aquella habitación en la cual se quedaba un pedazo de su alma, esa misma que ya no le pertenecía

_Al igual que la vida nos sorprende trayéndonos de pronto un desconocido a quien querer alguien que llega para transformarnos y darle un nuevo sentido a las cosas, igualmente un buen día nos sorprende apartándolos de nosotros, dejándonos una pregunta atorada en la garganta ¿para que llegaron si a hora se van? ¿Porque se van?_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Twitter: Rachel220588**


	8. Chapter 8 Epilogo

**Light and Dark**

**Epilogo **

_Cuando somos niños nuestros padres nos dicen que debemos abrirle nuestro corazón a Dios porque él es misericordioso y justo, pero de lo que nunca nos hablan es de las profesáis que existen somos unos completos ignorante de la verdad_

- **Leighton debes levantarte sino quieres llegar tarde** – le informo Rachel a su hija mientras entraba a la habitación de esta – **vamos cielo, no seas flojita** – pidió mientras quitaba el edredón para descubrir el cuerpo de su hija

- **Tengo mucho sueño** – protesto la rubia mientras cubría nuevamente su cuerpo con el edredón

- **Eso te pasa por desvelarte** – la reprendió duramente mientras nuevamente quitaba el edredón de su cuerpo – **vamos que es tu primer día de escuela y no es bueno que llegues tarde **

- **Es mi último año de preparatoria, que mas da si falto un día** – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama – **además tengo en promedio perfecto, así que no me afectara en nada – **aseguro la joven con ciertos aires de grandeza

- **Afectara tu perfecto currículo de asistencia** – le hizo saber la morena muy sonrientes antes de abandonar la habitación de la adolescente

- **Ah cierto** – dijo la joven rubia mientras recordaba ese pequeño detalle – **odio los lunes **– aseguro cayendo nuevamente de espalda sobre su cama

Rachel estaba terminando de preparar el almuerzo de su hija cuando esta descendió por las escaleras con una traviesa sonrisa marcada en su rostro, cosa que llamo la intención de su madre

- **Porque tan sonriente** – le pregunto con suavidad mientras empaquetaba el almuerzo

- **Acaso uno no puede sonreír** – pregunto la joven mientras se servía un vaso de jugo de naranja

- **Conozco tus sonrisas a la perfección y se que esa que tienes en este momento es debido a que te estas acordando de alguna travesura que has realizado** – le informo con suavidad mientras se acercaba a ella

- **Travesura **– pregunto divertida la joven – **madre tengo 18 años, ya no estoy para andar haciendo travesuras** – le informo con rapidez a la morena

- **Aun no tienes los 18 años** – le recordó a la rubia con rapidez

- **Los cumpliré en una semana, así ya es como si los tuviera – aseguro mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa** – bueno ahora deber irme sino llegare tarde – **tomo sus cosas y camino hacia la puerta **

- **Leig **– Rachel llamo con suavidad a su hija –** tu almuerzo** – le recordó señalándole la bolsa marrón que se encontraba sobre uno de los mesones

- **Cierto **– la joven tomo la bolsa y nuevamente se dirigió hacia la salida

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como su hija salía de la cocina a pasos apresurados, era increíble que ya hubieran transcurrido casi 18 años desde la llegando de Leighton, no había pasado un solo día en que la morena no le diera gracias a Dios por ese maravilloso regalo que le había mandado, pero también no había un solo día en que le reprochara e incluso lo odiara por ese otro maravilloso regalo que le había quitado

- **Quinn **– susurro Rachel con dolor mientras suspiraba con fuerza intentando evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas

Una hora después Leighton llegaba a la preparatoria, la joven Berry caminaba distraídamente hacia su casillero cuando sin querer impacto de frente con una persona derramando su café completamente sobre la misma

- **Por dios lo siento tanto** – se disculpo con rapidez la rubia intentando limpiar el daño causado a la ropa de la otra persona

- **Yo lo siento más, esta es mi camisa favorita** – se lamento la otra persona mirando su ropa completamente arruinada

- **Hay en verdad lo siento** – se disculpo nuevamente la joven mirando el daño que había causado

- **Esta bien, voy a suponer que este es la bienvenida que me da la escuela por ser nuevo aquí** – dijo el joven intentando hacer de aquel embarazoso momento algo gracioso

- **Eres nuevo en la escuela** – Leighton lo interroga con rapidez

- **En la escuela y en la ciudad** – informo el joven con una calidad sonrisa – a mi padre lo transfirieron de chicago, llegamos hace unos días

- **Fascinante **– aseguro la rubia completamente embobada por la sonrisa de aquel chico – soy, soy Leighton Berry – se presento con rapidez extendiéndole su mano

- **Darker Thanblack** – se presento el joven estrechando su mano con la de Leighton

- **Pues Darker como presidenta de los clubes de estudiante, ciencias, ajedrez y glee quiero darte la bienvenida a nuestra hermosa casa de estudio **– dijo la joven con su típica sonrisa de niña buena

- **Gracias presidenta** – agradeció el joven bastante divertido – **oye ya que eres la presidenta, que tal si me enseñas donde queda el salón 5F** – le pidió a la rubia mientras revisaba su horario

- **Claro, será un placer ayudarte, te enseñare todas las instalaciones para que no te pierdas en ningún momento** – dijo con rapidez la joven Berry

- **Me parece perfecto** – dijo Darker sonriéndole seductoramente a la rubia

- **Entonces vamos **

- **Vamos… **

De esa manera ambos jóvenes se fueron alejando por los pasillos de la escuela, hablando de cosas típicas de adolescentes al mismo tiempo que intercambiaban sonrisas y miradas coquetas que son solo propias de las personas que sienten cierta atracción física por otras, pero lo que ninguno de los dos adolescentes se imaginaba era que ese encuentro furtivo y a simple vista casual, de casualidad tenia nada, todo estaba bien planeado, todo esta bien armado, la trampa estaba pensada, calculada y pronto estaría ejecutada.

_"El final es la parte más importante de una historia, porque muchas veces es solo el comienzo del verdadero final"_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

* * *

**Nota Del Autor: Simplementes dire "Gracias Totales" **


End file.
